Against The Tide
by LemonsEatMyBrains
Summary: So, this story is about about the Naruto characters two years after Naruto brings Sasuke back from sound. The parings are inside, so you have to read. Some new characters as well. Thanks for reading! Chapter 21 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Hey! I made another one, and strangely enough, i'm writing this at my mother's work computer. So its taking awhile because i'm not used to her keyboard at all. But i'm due in Banff in about an hour, so I have to be quick.**

**Tell me what you think of chapter one!!!!**

**I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, only the ones I put in this story which is only like, two or three or something...**

**Read on.**

_CHAPTER ONE: Good Morning Sasuke_

Golden sun filtered steadily through the window and splayed over the silent form sprawled out on the large twin bed. A silent twitch was made as the light lay over a small twitching eye. The owner of the eye was almost afraid to open their eyes, afraid of what the light might bring.

Pain, it brought pain.

A headache to be exact. Sasuke Uchiha growled angrily as the blaring stream of light scortched his retnas. Sitting up, he blinked away the small dots in his vision until he could almost see again. When he had restored, most, of his vision, he crawled groggily out of bed and shuffled lazily to his bathroom. Once inside he did his usual routine, brush teeth, mess with hair a bit, use the toilet and have a shower.

When his morning routine was over and done with, Sasuke grabbed some clothing and walked out of his house into the sunny summer day outside. What was waiting for him outside was a nice flouresent card hanging from the door, signed with pink hearts and flowers. Some fan girl showing her love for Sasuke.

With a growl Sasuke snatched the card from the door and ripped it to shreds, having had enough of those fan girls and their sneaking up to his house while he slept. Frankly it was getting a little disturbing. A few days ago Sasuke had found a note on his bathroom mirror.

Sasuke had just closed the gate to his home when something orange and frankly rambuncious came bounding over with an annoying grin.

"Finally!" Naruto Uzumaki cried. "You sleep waaay too long."

"It's seven." Sasuke said.

"I've been up for three hours waiting for someone to wake up." Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's comment. "No one seems to wake up at all aroud here. Did you know thatevery morning Neji wakes up to meditate?"

"So?" Sasuke growled as Naruto bounded along beside him as he made his walk over to the market place for breakfeast. He certainly wasn't going to eat ramen, no matter how much Naruto begged.

"So? It's weird." Naruto said quickly, nodding his head in approval with himself.

"Meditating is useful to the control of chakra." Sasuke said slowly. He hardly knew why he was even having this conversation. Ever since Naruto dragge him back from the sound, Sasuke andNaruto had somehow gotten closer. It was as if, bringing Sasuke back had shown Sasuke just what a friend was. He was aware of what he'd done, or almost done, andnow thathe thought about it, Naruto was a friend. Not only a friend, but a rival.

"So?" Naruto echoed. "I do fine with my chakra control and I don't meditate."

"That's because you can't sit still." Sasuke muttered. "For a Hyuuga, meditation is a vital thing. Their bayakukan is tough to perfect."

"Is that admiration?" Naruto teased. In that past few years Naruto had grown. It was already two years since he'd brung Sasuke back. Both boys were older, well into their teens at the age of seventeen. It was a miracle either of them had lived to see their seventeenth birthdays, with all the trouble they got themselves into constantly.

"Shut up." Sasuke sighed, not in the mood to be teased. He just wasn't morning person. Actually, it came as a surprise that Naruto was, he didn't seem like the type to wake up so early.

The market came up fast and before Sasuke could blink, he was sitting at the ramen stall with a bowl of ramen in front of him and three in front of Naruto.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered if he blacked out during moments, because he sure as hell didn't know how he'd gotten to that stall.

**Well? did you like it? Reveiw if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Forest Dweller

**Disclaimer: Hullo again. It's time for chapter two of my happy little story.**

**I don't own the Naruto characters.**

**In this chapter you get to meet one of the characters I made up, so read on story lovers!!!**

**and reveiw.**

_CHAPTER TWO: The Forest Dweller._

Sasuke grunted with effort as he once again punched the tree stump. A few hundred more kicks and he should be done practice for the day. Next to him, Naruto practiced his aim against a tree a few meters away from them, tossing kunia after kunia at it. It was one of Sasuke's pass times, practicing, because he did it so much. But really, fighting was all Sasuke had, it was what he was good at.

So he made sure he was the best, though Naruto made that hard for him, always rivaling him in everything, trying to be better then Sasuke himself.

But Sasuke couldn't blame Naruto, for he himself was always measuring himself against Naruto. Challenging himself to be better then the blonde.

Sasuke stood still for a second, staring at the chopped up tree trunk in front of him. It had lost most of it's bark and was close to falling over from the constant abuse. But it still held firm. Sasuke glanced back to Naruto, who was now standing there staring at the strange pattern his kunai made on the tree. Latley, Sasuke had taken to falling away into his thoughts, something he wasn't accustomed to. But the suddn change of coming back from the sound and NOT plotting someones death was strange.

It wasn't like he planned on murdering somone, in fact he had no desire to kill at all. He felt strange, sort of peacful. Like he was ready to just wait and protect this small village. This was what Kakashi must hadve felt like. He had so much power, but all he really cared about was protecting those close to him and his village. Up until that point Sasuke hadn't really thought about Konoha. He hadn't been protecting the village when he and Gaara had battled it out, that was for himself. And when he and Naruto fought, that was to become stronger so Sasuke could kill his brother, not to keep Konoha safe. Even though all ninja's were supposed to be there for was to protect the village and the peace inside.

Suddenly, Naruto cried out in surprise.

"Sasuke!" He hissed, pointing vigorously into the forest. "There's something in the woods. It looks like someone sleeping."

"Shikimaru?" Sasuke sudgested, walking over to where Naruto stood. But from that vantige point, it was clear the it wasn't Shikimaru. This body was crumpled on the ground in a position that clearly showed it was hurt.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's mutterings and walked over to the body. His eyes widened considerably when he took exactly who and what the body was.

"Whoa." Naruto breathed, suddenly next to Sasuke. He was wide eyed as well.

Lying at their feet was a small, young girl possibly a year younger then they were. She had blood dripping down her face from a huge gash on her forehead. But what made her so strange, was the total lack of clothing she had.

She was curled in a ball on the forest floor, clearing knocked out.

"She's, not wearing anything." Naruto croaked, blushing madly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow towards Naruto in interest.

"Nude women bother you?" Sasuke was clearly teasing him. "I thought you prided yourself on that joke, Sexy no jutsu."

"I don't actually look at myself when i'm like that." Naruto cried, waving his arms around widley. "I'm not a pervert you know!"

"Right." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes and turning back to the young girl. "We should take her to the hospital."

"What if she's some terrorist?" Naruto asked, glancing around as if expecting an attack. Sasuke scruntched up his nose and gave Naruto a withering look.

"Honestly Naruto, she's naked." Sasuke said. "She's even uncontiouse."

"You sound so sure." Naruto muttered. "How do we know she isn't faking?"

"Because dobe." Sasuke sighed. "If she was awake then her breath would be much faster, when clearly it's coming out slowly and in short bursts."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minuted in complete silence.

"Your tottaly checking her out." Naruto said, a little too loudly. His face spread into a grin when Sasuke glared darkly at him. "You are you pervert!"

"Shut up and give me your jacket." Sasuke snapped, trying not to glance back at the girl for fear that what Naruto was saying was true. Hey, they were seventeen year old boys. Ninja's or not, they were still human.

"Why?" Naruto asked, suddenly protective as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"So she wont _be _naked." Sasuke sighed. It took a little convincing, and threatining, before Naruto finally relinquished his large jacket. He no longer wore that hideous large orange jacket like he did when he was younger. Now it was decent and very dark black. However Naruto still clung to the color orange and some of his clothign was very brightly orange, but he dressed sensibly now. Now that he was older.

Sasuke wrapped the jacket around the girl so she was at least decet and hoisted her onto his shoulder. The two sprinted through the trees at a fast but easy pace until they finally came to the gates of Konoha. Once inisde the city they ran to the hospital, stopping for no one.

The clerk at the desk in the hospital lobby blinked when they two boys walked inside.

"Naruto, Sasuke." She said, nodding to each of them. She'd seen them in the hospital numerous times and was well aquainted with them. But the girl in Sasuke's arms was new. "Who's that?"

"We don't know." Naruto explained. He felt the need to speak when Sasuke felt the need to keep quiet. They worked well together that way. "We found her lying in the forest unconstiouse when we were training."

The nurse frowned and left her desk anyways and made them follow her to a room, where Sasuke laid the girl on a hospital bed and the nurse made them leave the room so she could change the girl into a hospital gown.

When the nurse appeared through the door, she had Naruto's jacket in her hands and tossed it to him. The boys were waiting for instruction.

"She seems to have a mild cuncusion, though i'm not sure." The nurse explained. Her name was Rose. "She'll be fine, but can you get me the doctor please? He should be in his office just down that hallway."

The whole ordeal took a lot more time then either of the boys hd expected, and just when they were getting ready to leave the hospital, someone unexpected showed up.

"What's going on?" Kakashi Hitake asked when he successfully popped up out of nowhere, scaring the life out of Naruto and peeving off Sasuke. "Why are you two here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Naruto muttered.

"We found some girl in the forest." Sasuke sighed, ramming his hands into his pockets to keep from smacking Naruto upside his head. "She was hurt or something."

"Or something?" Kakashi teased. "You tired Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave Kakashi one of his famous glares and set about staring at the floor.

"I'm here because someone spotted Sasuke and Naruto running like madmen to the hospital, and me being me, I was concerned."

"Sure." Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, stared at his masked face. He knew why Kakashi wore the mask, to hide his own sharingan, but was he ashamed of it? Possibly he was ashamed that it had been surgically placed in his eye, but that was only a small fact. Sasuke sure was proud of his sharingan.

There were so many things Sasuke didn't know about the people around him. Like Naruto's constant grin, even though Sasuke knew whath horror's thrived inside the blonde. Kakashi's mysterious mask and how he wore it constantly. Even Sakura and her strange attraction to Sasuke, her rivalry with Ino. What had caused those things? Why didn't Sasuke know more about them?

Of course, to find out more about his friends, it would require asking, which wasn't something Sasuke did often.

"Listen, i'll tell you two when this girl wakes up, but you two go have some fun, don't go back to practice." Kakashi instructed. He knew the two spent much too much time practicing rather then living out their childhoods. "Go on."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I wanted to check something out." Kakashi explained, his face shadowed by some dark secret. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared directly at Kakashi, who in turn stared back. A sort of twisted understanding passed between them. "Go on, i'll come get you when she wakes up."

"Allright." Naruto said reluctantly. "Come on Sasuke."

Then two jumped away from the hospital quickly, running off to 'have some fun' which would consist of a movie and then sneaking off to practice some more before it got dark.

Kakashi shook his head at the retreating boys, waited for them to dissapear from his sight before he finally entered the room that loomed around the corner. Inside lay a young girl on a hospital bed with long brown hair.

Her chest rose and fell with her deep breathes, a bandage had been wrapped around her head. She didn't look hurt, just asleep.

Kakashi didn't care about how peacful she seemed. Instead he lifted the mask from his face and placed two fingers on the girls eye. Slowly, he pried it open only to reveil red and blue mixing together to form something extraordinary.

"Just like I thought." Kakashi murmrued to himself, removing his hand from the girls face and pulling up his mask. He stepped towards the door. Suddenly, he was gone in a puff with the use of a transportation jutsu. Time to visit the hokage.

**Hullo! I'm finished! Finally. Sigh I did the entire first chapter at my mom's work, so forgive me if it sucks.**

**I just want to thank the two people that complimented me on this story. I don't know how to get their screen names though, but they know who they are. Thank you so much, and this chapter is just for you!**

**Send me comments people, help me improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arise You Feind!

**Disclaimer: Hello again readers. It's time for Chapter 3 of Against The Tide! Thansk for being so dedicated to this story, and if your reading for the first time then don't be bored by this horrible disclaimer.**

**Reveiw!**

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE: Awaken You Feind!_

The room was clear white, a window to her left was left wide open, the sun barring down on her like a heavy weight. Her head pounded unbarabley as she lay there, completley still in the strange bed. She couldn't remember where she was, how she'd gotten there, nothing. She couldn't even remember anything from before, only the darkness.

Couldn't remember her name. All she knew was the darkness, that horrible voice whispering in her ear, telling her to kill, to let go of the old and let in the new. The evil, the terror.

She sat up suddenly, coughing and gagging on her own fears. She felt her head pound and something on a table clattered noisily to the floor. A loud clatter, it rang in her ears and she had to hold them to quiet the noise. The door slammed open and in walked a nurse, who immideatlly pushed the girl back onto her bed.

"Shhh, calm down." The nurse cooed. "It's time for rest."

"No." She cried, flailing her arms. "I can't, I have to leave. NO!"

She was ready to hit the nurse, anything to get those hands away from her, but suddenly the hands were gone.

"Can you leave us alone?" Said a low, even voice. She looked up into the face of a young man with shiny silver hair and a mask that was pulled oer half his face, covering his left eye.

When the nurse left, reluctantly, all was silent in the room. She stared at the man from her bed, eyes wide, the sheets pooled around her waist forgotten.

"I'm Kakashi." The silver headed man said after a few minutes of complete silence. "What is your name?"

She was silent: didn't move, didn't speak. Couldn't and wouldn't. The tall man scared her for some reason, something possibly hidden behind that mask of his. Why would someone wear such a mask unless to hide a terrible secret? She shifted back towaeds the wall behind her bed until she was pressed firmly against it. She was basically trapped, and her pounding head wasn't helping.

"Well?" Kakashi asked softly.

"I don't remember." She croaked, desperatly searching for an escape. Kakashi frowned, his arms tensing. The girl looked like a feril animal who was being backed into a corner. He hadn't expected that much, certainly not a loss of memory.

"Well you did come in with a wicked head wound." Kakashia murmured, more to himself then to the mystery girl. Said girl lifted a hand and ghostly touched the clotch wrapped around her head. She seemed surprised.

"Who brought me here?" She asked.

"Two of my students." Kakashi replied. "They found you unconsiousce in the forest."

A large frown disrupted the girls pretty features. "W-Where am I?"

&&

Naruto grinnedm, slurping back another bowl of ramen.

"N-Naruto, your spilling everwhere." Gasped a ynough girl beside him. She reached over to the napkin dispencer and gave it the the eating boy next to her.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto grinned, moping up his delicious mess. On the opposite side of Naruto, Sasuke sat staring at the wall, his hands folded in front of his mouth.

Hinata blushed but turned back to her own meal.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Yelled a loud voice. Naruto spun around and grinned, running towards them was the now much older Sakura. Her hair had grown out some but she managed to keep it rather short. She came running over and sat down next to Hinata. "Hello Hinata."

"Hello." Hinata replied with a warm smile. They had grown to become very good friends.

"Waht's up Sakura?" Naruto asked, making sure all his food was being swallowed before he spoke. There were countless times when Sakura ended up giving Naruto a large bump on his head for 'lack of table manners'. "Why the hurry?"

"Kakashi sent me to get you two." Sakura said, indicating both Naruto and Sasuke. "That girl you found has finally woken up."

"Girl?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke and I found a girl hurt in the woods the other day." Naruto explained, scratching his head. "I swore I told you..."

"Is she okay?" Hinata asked, ignoring Naruto's flustered comment. She knew he meant well, after all, he was her boyfriend. She loved him.

"Yes." Sakura said. "But you better hurry, Kakashi said somethings up with her."

Sasuke was off at a run, Naruto quickly saying his goodbyes and running off after Sasuke. They made it to the hospital within minutes and waiting at the doors was Kakashi himself.

"Oi!" Kakashi said, waving hello. Before the two could enter the mysterious girls room however, Kakashi stopped them. "Wait."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I want to warn you." Kakashi said in a low tone. "She lost her memory. She doesn't even remember her name."

"Then what are we supposed to call her?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Well, i'm calling her Mayu." Kakashi said. "She likes that name for some reason."

"Okay?" Naruto said slowly. "Is that all?"

"One more thing." Kakashi said quickly, shaking himself from his thoughts. "Don't be startled by her eyes."

And then he was gone in a puff of smoke. Naruto frowned but followed Sasuke into the room. A girl sat on the hospital with flowing brown hair, her head turned and looking out the window at the trees outside. She was wearing a hospital gown and a white gauze cloth was wrapped around her forehead.

When they door closed, her head spun around and Naruto gasped. Her eyes were a mix of blue and deep red, black arrows seemed to stab at her iris and the blue swam endlessly around the red.

"Are you, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl, Mayu said slowly, sounding out her words. She looked impossibly confused with her surroundings. When Naruto got over his shock he cleared his throat and nodded, quickly pulling on his trademark grin.

"I'm Naruto." He said happily. "Your Mayu."

She frowned. "It's not my name, I don't think, but you can call me that."

"Do you remember anything?" Sasuke asked suddenly, drawing attention to himself.

Mayu shook her head quickly. "I don't remember anything. Just, darkness."

"We found you in the woods outside the village." Sasuke continued. "You were unconiouse."

"Kakashi said i'm in Konoha." Mayu said. "But, I know i'm far from home."

"Where's your home?" Naruto asked.

"I don't remember..." Mayu sighed. "I just know i'm far away. Home was nothing like this. It was, darker..."

Sasuke stared at the strange girl with a heated gaze. He couldn't quite place it but something about her vexed him. Something about her eyes. Mayu glanced at Sasuke and blushed under the deep gaze, turning her own eyes away. There was something...

"Do you know how you got that wound?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Mayu whispered, wincing as she fingered her forehead. "But it hurst a lot."

"Maybe that's how you lost your memory." Naruto inquired, sitting on a chair nearby. He thought for awhile, musing about that thought. "It makes sense."

"Why did you bring me here?" Mayu asked suddenly. She stared at both boys openely, her eyes wide with confusion. "Why didn't you leave me?"

Naruto shrugged but Sasuke tensed, stood very still. Something about her...

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured suddenly, his eyes fixated on Mayu. "Could you leave for a second?"

Naruto frowned, about to object, but then he saw the look passing between Sasuke and Mayu and he finally gave in, leaving the room. Everything was silent for awhile, and suddenly Sasuke spoke.

"I've seen you before." Sasuke said. "In a dream."

* * *

**Chapter three is finally finished, and my hands feel like jello!**

**Reveiw people! Thank you so much for reading all this. I promise chapter four will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Technuiqe

**Disclaimer: That's right, it's Chapter four! I got a comment on how I seem to update really fast. But the problems i'm having with that is spelling mistakes, so this chapter might take a little longer.**

**I have a song sudgestion for my readers. Check out Pirates by Bullets and Octane, it's awesome.**

**Reveiw please! And read on story lovers!**

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR: The Technuiqe_

Sakura sighed and crushed her chin into her palm. Next to her Ino sat behind the counter clipping the stems off of some roses. They were hanging out in Ino's parent's flower shop, mostly because the day was becoming increasingly boring and much too hot. A heat wave had just struck Konoha and everyone was suffering. Except maybe Sasuke, because everyone knew how much he loved heat and fire.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked after a few good minutes of complete silence. There wasn't that much customers thanks to the heat wave. Who wanted to go to a flower shop suring a heat wave anyways?

"Nothing." Sakura said, lowering her eyes from Ino's gaze. Over the years they had seen through their differences and became friends once again. It helped that Ino had given up on Sasuke and was currently dating the lazy but dependable Shikimaru. Said boy had currently fallen asleep on some sacks of potting soil at the back of the shop.

Wherever Ino was, it was gauranteed that Shikimaru would be right next to her; asleep, but with her.

"Don't lie." Ino said with a frown, tapping Sakura on the head with her shears. "Everytime you sigh like that I know there's something wrong. Is it Sasuke again?"

Sakura didn't reply, giving Ino the chance to figure it out herself.

"I don't know." Sakura sighed suddenly, cutting off Ino's words. "He just doesn't seem to notice me at all."

"That's not true." Ino said loudly. "He talks to you a lot now. Ever since Naruto brought him back he's been really nice to everyone. Actually, it's getting really creepy."

"That doesn't change the fact that he still doesn't return my feelings." Sakura whinned, slamming her forehead on the counter. Ino frowned, protecting her precious vase of roses from tipping. "He's so, ignorant."

"He knows you like him." Ino stated, and Sakura shrugged. "So maybe, it wasn't meant to be."

Sakura's shoulders shook slightly and she buried her face in her arms.

"Maybe." Sakura whispered. "But it still hurts."

"Oi!" Cried a voice from behind them. When they looked Shikimaru was on the cold hard floor with two large bags of potting soil over him, cursing. Ino giggled and ran out from behind the counter, bending down low to help Shikimaru escape the soil.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ino sighed once all bags were off. Shikimaru gave her a tiny flustered grin and leaned back against the soil.

"Kiss me?" He sudgested. Ino rolled her eyes and tapped his head firmly, standing up.

"Later." She giggled and walked back to Sakura.

Sakura sighed and let her head fall back to her arms. She wanted what Ino and Shikimaru had. She wanted a relationship. Even Naruto had found someone. If only...

&&

Naruto grinned at the display.

"Come on Hinata." He urged, grabbing said girls hand and pulling her into the store. They spent the next half hour trying on clothing. Hinata blushing madly when Naruto tricked her and came out in nothing but undwear.

When they were finished their little shopping trip, they exited the store with less then they had entered and walked hand in hand towards the market for some lunch. But just before they made it, much to Naruto's dislike, Kakashi popped up out of nowhere and almost gave Hinata a heart attack.

"Yo." Kakashi stated, hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled as Hinata had a coughing fit.

"Why aren't you at the hospital with Sasuke?" Kakashi speculated and gestured to their linked hands. Naruto shrugged.

"He told me to leave." Naruto said simply. "It's not like I did much anyways. I just lended my jacket, Sasuke was the one who carried her back."

Kakashi frowned as Naruto and Hinata walked away. He turned his eyes towards the direction of the hospital. He did something he didn't usually do. He bit the inside of his cheek in worry.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi muttered. _He isn't supposed to be alone with her..._

&&

The dark clad figure watched with amusement as the small city went about it's day. Family's trudged through the street, couples walked hand in hand, little children played with rubber balls and skipping ropes. Shinobi and Chunin ninjas walked everywhere, their headbands glinting in the sun as the heat wave took over much of the city.

The figure shifted, his dark red eyes grinning. This happy little city wouldn't be happy for long, his secret weapon was almost in place. Just a few more weeks to prepare...

Then Konoha, village hidden in the leaves, would cease to exist. A new Era was dawning.

&&

Sasuke glared at Mayu, his eyes almost closed from the creasing of his eyebrows. Mayu just stared, stricken with surprise. Whath Sasuke had told her seemed familiar for some reason, she just couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" Sasuke snapped suddenly, drawing Mayu's eyes towards him.

"I don't know." Mayu said firmly, sticking to that excuse. Because she didn' t know, couldn't...

"I think you do." Sasuke hissed darkly. He was ready to strike her, throw a kunai at her, anything to get her to remember. Why did he have that dream of her? In the dream he had been standing on the tip of a large cliff over looking miles of water, the sun begining to set. Only he wasn't enjoying a veiw, because a kunai was pressed to next and a voice was whispering in his ear.

_'My weapon has finally caught you Uchiha.' The voice hissed. It wasn't familiar, not at all, but something about it sent a shock of fear through Sasuke's body. He was trapped there on the cliff. 'And now, she's going to kill you.'_

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Sasuke jumped out of his flashback. Standing in the doorway was Kakashi, his eyes looking strained and even a little worried.

"Kakashi." Mayu murmured.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, ignoring Mayu. He turned to said boy and glanced anxiously at Mayu. "I want you to come talk with me outside."

"I'm not finished in here." Sasuke said darkly.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi firmly clapped Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing painful.

"Come with me Sasuke." Kakashi growled out, his teeth clentched. Sasuke glared at his forwardness, but it wasn't often that Kakashi got so physical with his students. So Sasuke reluctantly followed his masked teacher out into the hallway. Kakashi decided against the hallway and made Sasuke follow him into an empty room nearby.

Once Kakashi was certain they were alone, he turned to Sasuke feircly.

"I don't want you near that girl." Kakashi ordered. The suddeness and brashness of his order left the room in a hushed silence, Sasuke running and re-running the comment over and over again. He didn't udnerstand, why couldn't he go near her? But he also didn't like being bossed around like that.

"I have every right to be near her." Sasuke retorted. "I brought her here."

"And maybe you shouldn't have!" Kakashi cried, shocking Sasuke into silence. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand down his weary face. "There are things about that girl that shouldn't, exist at all. It was a mistake bringing her here."

"But she could have died." Sasuke said with horror. Wouldn't Kakashi like to save a human?

"I know." Kakashi replied. "I know you tried your hardest to do the right thing, to be decent, but this girl...I'm sure you've seen her eyes correct?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, unsurely.

"Mayu has a unique ability." Kakashi said slowly, and explanaition was coming, Sasuke knew it. "It's an ability passed down from thousands of years ago. It was said to be forbiden and eventually dissapeared from te bloodlines of ninjas, but...She shouldn't have this trait, that's for sure."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked skeptically, crossing his arms.

"It's called to Kogenkan." Kakashi answered. He shifted nervously where he stood near the door, as if waiting for Sasuke to make a run for it. "It is said to be where all blood line traits come from. Including Sharingan, Bayakukan, everything."

Sasuke nodded slowly, understanding so far. He had always wondered what special teqnuiqe all the blood line traits had come from. Why they were all so similar and had something to do with the eyes.

"Mayu posseses the Kogenkan." Kakashi said in a low voice.

"What does the Kogenkan do?" Sasuke asked, a shiver running up his body as his mind came up with many scenarios. But nothing prepared him for what Kakashi said next.

"Kogenkan gives the user the ability to see into the future."

* * *

**Well? I know, it's a terrible cliffy, but I just had to! I am very happy with how this chapter turned out.**

**Thank you so much for reading and for those who reveiwed, I love you all!**

**Here it is folks, chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams For Everyone!

**Disclaimer: OI! I'm back again with Chapter Five! I hope you loved the other chapters.**

**Read on story lovers!**

**Music recommendation: HelloGoodbye-Here(in your arms)**

* * *

_CHAPTER FIVE: Dreams For Everyone._

Naruto let out an incredibly large sneeze, almost blowing Hinata away. She looked at him wide eyed as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, thouroughly amazed. They were sitting in a tiny clearing in the woods, having a nice little picnic. Hinata had turned out to be an amazing cook, much to Naruto's satisfaction.

"Bless you." Hinata said after some silence. She turned back to the cup of mint tea she had been pouring before being, spooked, by Naruto's sudden sneeze. Naruto grinned at her, happy with himself.

He was actually amazed she could tollerate him. Hinata had amazing patience.

She had assured him countless times that she didn't mind his lack of manners, and she loved how loud and confident he was. She admired him and loved him, much to his amazement. Finally someone appreciated his genious. About a year before was when Naruto and Hinata finally gotten together.

_Naruto had been walking down the road in the market place, trying to figure out what to do for the day when suddenly Hinata came running around the corner. Naurto cried out in surprise and was amazed when she didn't make contact with him. Instead she did some sort of spin on the balls of her feet, gracefully spinning and putting a hand on Naruto's arm to stop him from falling backwards._

_"Hinata!" Naruto had cried in surprise. She was blushing madly._

_"S-sorry Naruto." She said quietly in that tiny voice of hers. Naruto's eyes softened and he girnned._

_"Wow, that was some trick you pulled." Naruto laughed. "Quick thinking."_

_Hinata blushed and looked down. _

_"Do you, want to get something to eat with me?" After Hinata accepted Naruto's offer, they quickly began talking and before they knew what was happening, they were dating._ Just like that. Naruto thought he liked Sakura, and suddenly he was with Hinata and he liked it. Hinata was quiet and very kind, the exact opposite of Naruto. Well, he was kind, just not quiet. He wasn't kind when it came to Sasuke though. Only sometimes.

Naruto looked at Hinata who sat nearby, sipping her tea politley. She was so gentle and graceful, everything she did was well thought of. Every step she took was practiced. She was quick thinking, and yet there was a feirce side of her that Naruto found compelling. So many times she had proven herself in battles, so many times she'd been in fights. She even won some of them.

Naruto's face softened into a small smile and he reached over, wrapping his fingers around her own hand. She squeeked slightly, blushing and Naruto laughed loudly. A year of dating and she was still shy. But he didn't mind, she was just too cute.

Suddenly Naruto pitched forward, coughing and almost retching. Hinata cried out in surrpise, grabbing Naruto's shoulders to keep him from falling into the salad. He coughed and coughed, his eyes wide. Behind his eyes, something like a dream flashed by.

He was sitting on a rock beside a stream, something was next to him. Someone.

_Naruto. _Said a voice, so familiar. _You have to help me. I'm in danger..._

Suddenly the coughing stopped and Naruto was gulping in air. Hinata quickly poured some water and Naruto chugged it down, gasping.

"Are you okay?" Hinata cried, holding Naruto firmly and looking him in the eyes. Naruto nodded slowy, his head spinning. What _was _that? Some type of memory? But it wasn't familiar to him at all. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure." Naruto replied grimly, wiping off his dripping mouth. He smiled apolagetically at Hinata and sighed. "But whatever it was, it hurt my stomach."

&&

Tsunade stared at the distance with almost lided eyes. She was sitting in her desk, waiting for something interesting to happen. Kakashi had come to her awhile ago about the incident with the young girl he was now calling Mayu. Someone like her shouldnt have lost her memory so easily, or for that matter have such a horrible wound.

It was terribly difficult to get anywhere near someone like her, not without them knowing...

Tsunade sighed, watched as some trees blew in the wind. Slowly, her mind began to slip over towards the blonde headed boy named Naruto. No doubt he was out with Hinata, they had become inseperable. Almost like Naruto and Sasuke, or Ino and Shikimaru. It seemed that with their older ages, everyone was becoming more mature and settling with people they could trust and loved.

It was such a shame that now Tsunade had to deal with this, girl. Who was she and why was she found naked in a forest? Why was she in Konoha? Sasuke had brought her in, that's how. But why?

Why did she even exist?

Tsunade shook her head, hands on her ears as if that would take away the pain of thinking. She had to stop stressing herself out on personal matters. It was time to think big. Really big.

It was time to think about Konoha's future.

&&

Ino watched sadly as Sakura trudged away from the flower shop. It was getting late, already the sun was low, almost sunset.

Shikimaru was sitting at the counter, attempting to clip a carnation's stem but failing misserably and somehow cutting off half it's stem.

"Uh, sorry." Shikimaru gave Ino a sheepish grin and handed her the flower as she sat down. But Ino wasn't thinking about flowers. It was Sakura she was worrying about.

"She's too sad." Ino murmured. "That can't be good for her. We have to get her mind off Sasuke or she might break."

"I don't see the fuss." Shikimaru scoffed, leaning on his hand. "Sasuke's no different then Naruto or even me. He's just a little more famous because of his family."

"Don't mention georgeous." Ino teased, flicking Shikimaru's nose when he began to doze. He gave her a small mocking glare, knowing full well she was joking. It still irked him though, awhile ago, Ino had been the same as Sakura. Ino sighed suddenly, leaning her head on Shikimaru's shoulder, staring at the sunset outside the window. "I just hope she doesn't get too depressed."

"Then find her someone to love." Shikimaru yawned. He jumped when Ino suddenly sat up, leaving him to almost fall off his chair. Suddenly, she kissed him on the lips and grinned.

"Shikimaru! Your a genious!" Ino cried happily, doing a small happy dance. Shikimaru sat stunned, wondering why she hadn't kissed him for being a genious _before._

* * *

**Haha, you have to wait to see the rest of the conversation between Sasuke and Kakashi. Sorry fans, but I have to make this story interesting somehow.**

**Please reveiw people! Oh yeah, thanks so much for reveiwing people who reveiwed last time. You know who you are, but thanks to my computer, I have hardly any clue who you are. Thanks though, it was much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6:Stranger Then Fiction

**Disclaimer: Yo! Guess who's back? That's right readers! Chapter six is here! And I have more song recommendations.**

**This time its:**

**Kiss From a Rose-by Seal!**

**Read on, and thanks a bunch those who reveiwed! This chapter is just for you!

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX: Stranger Then Fiction._ **

Sasuke's mouth hung open rather indignantly, Kakashi was standing indifferently next to the empty hospital bed. They were standing in an empty hospital room, because for some reason what Kakashi wanted to warn Sasuke about couldn't be said in public; and now Sasuke knew why. It was a very good reason indeed.

Such a good reason in fact that Sasuke could hardly find words. It was incredibly sureal, Sasuke found it hard to even register. Something so forbidden, something so strange and unreal and totally out of this world.

"Wha?" Was all Sasuke could say, still trying to make sense of this situation.

"Mayu can see the future." Kakashi repeated in a straight forward voice, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sasuke snapped, clentching his fists. "What do you expect me to say to _that_?"

"I'd expect you to ask for an explanation at least." Kakashi replied, his eyes never once leaving Sasuke's face. He was guaging Sasuke's reaction.

"How is it possible?" Sasuke asked after complete silence.

It took awhile for Kakashi to reply, searching for how to word it without being too blunt.

"It's the origion of all blood lines." Kakashi shrugged. "It was possible at the begining, though it shouldn't be now. Don't get so worked up about, not even Tsunade understands it, and she's the hokage. But I must admit, i'm a little curious. I want to find out more about her..."

"I thought you just said it was a mistake bringing her hear?" Sasuke cried in exasperation. He didn't often burst like that, but Kakashi's ever changing opinion was always leaving Sasuke with an annoying twitch.

"Maybe, we can let her stay for awhile..." Kakashi murmured. He suddenly took on a very serious stature, his eyes gazing heatedly out the window. "But, only for awhile. There's, something about her."

Sasuke turned his eyes to the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to fold his eyebrows into a frown.

Because he'd felt it too. Something just wasn't right.

&&

Mayu watched with dull eyes as a bird fluttered against the window pane, atempting to enter the room. Slowly, her head tilted gently to the side and a flash of images burst into her mind. Her pupils dialated and what she saw was this tin bird flying off for some days before suddenly, a large beast wolf snapped it up with one jump, licking it's lips.

Mayu gasped and slammed her head into her pillow, willing the images to go away, and they did. Gradually. Mayu put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes. The strange pictures in her mind were becoming more clear with every passing moment. At first they were nothing but a distant flicker at the back of her mind, and now with everything she looked at images bombarded her eyes.

She opened her eyes a little, in the hopes that the images would dissapear, but what she saw was a chair in the corner. Suddenly images began filling her head of that chair smashing, splintering to peices...The emptyness of the broken wood falling into a deep landfill, forgotten.

Mayu cried out and closed her eyes once again. This time however, the images did leave and she as left in painful silence. It hurt. Her head was pounding, she didn't understand those images. What was their significance?

"Mayu." Whispered a low voice. Mayu's head shot upwards, tears streaming down her face. Standing there was none other then Kakashi. Standing behind him was Sasuke, looking very disturbed and uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

Mayu quickly shook her head, still holding her ears.

"It hurts." She sobbed, clentching her eyes closed.

"I know." Kakashi replied, his hand resting on her clentched fingers. Mayu looked up hesitantly, feeling so weak and in pain..."Do you understand what's going on?"

Mayu shook her head.

"It's called Kogenkan, a special ability of yours." Kakashi murmured, still clutching her head, forcing her to listen through her pain. "You can see the future of any object of human you choose to."

"But I didn't choose any of the images." Mayu whimpered. "The images wont go away, they're hurting me..."

"It's because you've lost your memory." Kakashi replied. "That's dangerous for someone who has the Kogenkan, because now you don't remember how to control it."

"Can you help me?" Mayu asked softly.

"Of course." Kakashi replied, standing up. "But not tonight. You have to sleep. Can you?"

"I'll try." Mayu whispered. Quietly, Kakashi pulled Sasuke from the room and they walked away, out of the hospital. Mayu cletched her jaw and closed her eyes, curling into a ball beneath her sheets, willing the sleep to come. But no matter how hard she tried they kept coming back, those images.

Softly, so as not to disturb anyone, Mayu began to cry. She sobbed quietly at first, but with every tear she shed, images seared through her mind. Somehow she fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Something touched her hand and before she knew what she was doing, a chair smashed and erupted against the wall beside the door. Mayu watched with wide eyes as the peices clattered to the floor, splashing across the hardwood and coming to a stop at Mayu's feet.

The door slammed open and the nurse rushed in, but Mayu didn't notice. Instead she closed her eyes and cried.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finished, finally. My computer's working better now, so I can bring you chapters even faster then before.**

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

**Reveiw please and thank you! And thanks to those who did reveiw.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sensie Once Again

**Disclaimer: Alright, here it is. Chapter seven, read your hearts out.**

**I just want to specify that i'm incredibly tired right now, but i'm afraid to sleep because of the rolling purple moo cow that seems to be haunting my dreams latley.**

**So if this chapter sucks, i'm sorry but i'm tired and cranky. **

**Song recommendation: Patricia the Stripper- Chris De Burgh.**

**Reveiw.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Sensei Once Again._

Naruto's eyes were wide as he listened to Sasuke retell Mayu's story, and what happened at the hospital. It was almost, to impossible to believe.

"But, that's impossible." Naruto breathed. "No one, can see the future. Can they?"

Kakashi had told Sasuke only to tell Naruto, for certain reasons. One of them being that if Sakura or anyone else were to find out, chances were the entire village would. And they needed Naruto to help with training Mayu. Because her ability was so amazing, chances were that she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's amazement. "Obviously it can."

Naruto sighed and grabbed the back of his hair with his hands, staring at the sky.

"I knew something was strange about her." Naruto said. "I mean, her eyes..."

"Kogenkan." Sasuke murmured.

"It's strange." Naruto commented. "From all the things we've seen, you'd think one more impossibility wouldn't be that surprising..."

"But this isn't like anything we've seen." Sasuke replied. "It's incredibly different. She can see the future...No else can."

"I guess not..." Sasuke murmured, putting a hand on his forehead. Something strange was happening. But what? "She's, different..."

&&

"What would be the best course of action?" Tsunade murmured to the figure in front of her. "Mayu is an unknown, we have to figure out what to do with her."

"I sudgest we train her." Kakashi replied, stepping forward from the shadows of Tsunade's office. "If we don't, she could go insane, and who could tell what would happen after?"

"We will Kakashi." Tsunade said quickly. "But i'm speaking about after...Where did she come from, and how is it she lost her memories? Kagenkan is a force that cannot be reckoned with."

"That's what I wonder myself." Kakashi said grimly. "Obviously someone got to her, and in the end it makes me wonder if we will have to confront that person, since Mayu was found so close to Konoha."

Tsunade cursed and clentched her fists, glaring out the window angrily.

"I'm more worried, about the people she get's close to..." Tsunade murmured after a long period of silence. Kakashi looked up, surprised. "What problems could the Kogenkan provide I wonder?"

&&

Mayu watched a bird flutter away gracefully, its wings spread to welcome the wind greatfully. Slowly it glided away, and just as it left her sight, a hand touched her shoulder.

"I guess we can begin." Kakashi sighed as Mayu stood up from where she had pirched in the center of the training grounds.

A wave of Dei-ja-vu overcame Kakashi suddenly. Standing close by was Nartuo and Sasuke, ready for training, in their old training grounds. It was as if it were old times, only Sakura had been replaced with Mayu, who couldn't help but get distracted by every little thing around her, staring as if she'd never once seen a leaf before, or felt the wind on her face.

"Mayu." Kakashi said, drawing her attention towards him. "I want you to look at me, concentrate hard, and figure out exactly what i'm about to do."

"I can't-" Suddenly Kakashi lunged forward, his hand out to punch Mayu. Without thinking about it, Mayu lifted a hand and caught Kakashi's rist, sending him skidding into the trees. As soon as Mayu realized what had happened, the entire training ground was propelled into complete silence. Sasuke and Naruto stared slack jawed, eyes wide saucers. "I didn't...I don't know what happened."

Kakashi propped himself upwards, he'd barely had enough time to recover from the shock, let alone land gracefully. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his back.

"I was wrong." Kakashi stated, walking over to Mayu. "Before you lost your memory, you must have had complete control over the Kogenkan. Your so in tune with it that it comes natural."

"But what about the images?" Mayu asked, bewildered. "Why couldn't I control the futures of that bird, and the chair and..."

"Because, those didn't require you to think fast." Kakashi explained. "It was just a way of the Kogenkan showing you that it was there..."

Mayu bit her lip, and something caught her eye. She turned to face the dark stoic boy standing nearby, and he seemed a little surprised at the sudden movement. An image flickered desperatley through her head. A rock, a man, a kunai. Mayu grabbed her head and fell to her knees, shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyes.

"It hurts too much." She sobbed as Kakashi grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to get control over this." Kakashi instructed. "If I was tought correctly, the best thing for someone with the Kogenkan to do is to meditate."

"How?" Mayu asked with a tear stricken face. "I can't concentrate."

"You seem to concentrate better when you're fighting." Kakashi murmured, pulling Mayu to a stand. He let go of her shoulders and her knees wobbled. She looked pathetically weak, but Sasuke and Naruto knew better then to judge after what they'd just witnessed. "Sasuke, Naruto. Let's try a diffrent approach. Mayu, I want you to fend all three of us off with everything you have. Maybe if you get totally exhuased, your mind will cooperaite."

"All three of us?" Naruto cried. "That's not fair though."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kakashi said with a grin. "Now, begin!"

Mayu lifted her hands to sheild herself and found she knew exactly what to do. It was icnredible. A strange feeling overcame her as she spotted Sasuke and Naruto coming at her from both sides, Kakashi in the front. Mayu calculated her steps and as soon as they were close enough, she took one step back and snatched Kakashi's outretched fist. He cried out in surprise, when Mayu yanked him forward, in which he was rammed by two young men who had been targetting Mayu.

The three men rolled to the ground in a heap of bodies, struggling to untangle themselves.

When Naruto was free he jumped to his feet.

"That was incredible!" He cried. "I didn't even see it, but suddenly I was hittting Kakashi!"

Kakashi groaned and pulled himself from the ground. Being hit by either of the two boys was bad enough, but both at the same time was killer.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi scolded, pulling himself to a stand once again. It seemed that latlely, he was spending much of his time on the dirt strewn ground, covered in bruises. "Just go at her again. No more stoping, it doens't matter if she throws you down, get back up."

Kakashi jumped into action before anyone knew what was possibly happening. He jumped at Mayu with incredible speed but she lifted and hand and struck him, he poofed into a log. But Mayu knew this, for some reason she had a feeling. So she spun around and lifted a foot, knocing it straight into Kakashi's head, throwing him face first into the ground.

A noise caught Mayu's attention and she lifted a hand, snatching Naruto's own and tossing him over her shoulder.

And so it began.

* * *

**What do you think? I know, i'm so sorry this one was so late, but I had a block for a bit. Please don't be mad with me, read on ok? Chapter eight should be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8:The Stars

**Disclaimer: Ahhhhhh, i'm being so bad about not posting! I'm so sorry, it's just my friend has been lending me countless manga's and i'm starting to get confused.**

**I'm, sorry, i'll try harder.**

**Ok, I have a question! Later on I'm going to have a giant battle, and I need to know about hand signs. You know in that episode of Naruto when they all go to that bridge because they have to protect the bridge maker? And they meet Zabuza and Haku? Ok, I need to know about the hand signs Kakashi makes when he's copying Zabuza with that giant water dragon, and he chants a bunch of words.. Is there specific way to say those, but to make a different justu? **

**If you have any idea, please comment or review me, or send it to my e-mail. don't forget to review!**

**Song recommendation!: Through Glass, by Stone sour.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER EIGHT: The Stars._

Sakura walked along side Ino and Hinata, a bag of groceries clutched between her chest and her arms. She felt terrible. News had gotten around about a girl Sasuke and Naruto had fished out of the woods. A beautiful girl, and she was found naked. Could either of the boys be attracted? If Naruto even got the least bit drawn to the girl, both Sakura _and _Ino would kill him. They would beat him till he cried, the two timer.

But what about Sasuke? Sakura had given up on trying to get him, but it didn't change her feelings. How could she handle, seeing her first love hand in hand with someone else, someone possibly more pretty then Sakura?

"N-Naruto!" Hinata cried suddenly, breaking away from their nice little walk and bounding down the street. Naruto was limping towards them, looking haggard and lousy, but he grinned widley when Hinata fell into his arms, asking him why he looked so bad.

"I was training with Sasuke and Kakashi." Naruto told them. He sighed and rubbed his head. "We got a little carried away."

The truth was, Naruto had been told not to mention the training to anyone, even though Naruto fully planned on telling Hinata about it when they were alone. Besides, he didn't want Ino and Sakura attacking him for fighting a girl, three on one.

"A little?" Sakura scoffed, gesturing to a bit of torn fabric on Naruto's sleeve. Naruto lifted a hand and covered that up, chuckling nervously. Suddenly, Sakura's face softened. "It's good to see you guys sparing together again. It's been a long time, hey?"

Naruto nodded and twined his fingers into Hinata's, looking down into her grey eyes with love. A few years ago, Sakura would never have believed her eyes at what she was seeing. Naruto smiling softly, gently holding Hinata's hand. It was so bizzare. Naruto used to be too jumpy for such things, but after a few years, he had finally settled down, even if only a tiny bit. But he deserved Hinata's love. They were so happy together, it almost made Sakura want to start crying.

Sakura sucked up her tears and put on a smile. Awhile ago, Naruto would have been chasing after Sakura. She had to admit, she missed the attention, but then again, didn't every girl?

Now Hinata was getting enough attention for everyone in Konoha, with how much Naruto adored her. He also showered her with romantic gifts during holidays, and took her on picnics and just short walks to other places. It was something every girl could envy. Naruto had turned out to be a devoted lover. Which is what Hinata needed. She was so terribly shy.

"Let's go do something." Ino cried suddenly, startling Sakura. "Let's see, how about we go shopping? Or let's go eat something!"

Everyone agreed in the end to dinner and afterwords a bit of shopping and they slowly walked away.

&&

Sasuke dragged himself home, feeling strangly drained. The spar had carried on for hours, ending up with no one being able to touch Mayu. She was incredible. Simply out of this world. Even Sasuke's fire ball justu had no affect, because she had ran up to him and slapped some part of his chest. For a second he had been unable to breathe and the jutsu was inaffective. It was so bizzare.

It turned out that fighting was a sort of meditation for Mayu. In a matter of hours she was finally able to sit down and will away the images in her head, and in even a couple more hours after she was able to call them up at will. It was incredible how fast she learned and adapted to things, and how well she fought. She didn't even use any jutsu.

So Mayu was decidedly excellent.

As Sasuke walked he couldn't help but sigh. The constant clop of footsteps following him began to slow, so he spun around. The sun was beginning to set, it was getting late.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke snapped. Mayu gasped and sped up to Sasuke quickly. Sasuke glanced down at her warily.

Kakashi had practically begged sasuke to let Mayu sdtay with him. It wouldn't be proper for Kakashi to bring Mayu home, and Naruto had Hinata to think of. Sasuke had argued that Sakura could take Mayu, but Kakashi insisted that no one else was aloud to know about Mayu.

Which was why Sasuke was taking the alleyways to get home. He could have easily transported them with a jutsu, but he was exhuasted from the training.

If Sasuke hadnt just fought Mayu, he would never have guessed someone so small could fight so well. He actually began to wonder how well she would do against Kyuubi, maybe better than Sasuke had. Mayu was so small. The hospital had lent her clothing, but after those wore out it was up to her to buy her own.

It was strange, but when Sasuke had first met Mayu she had been naked, and isn't it always the first moment you meet someone that you truly remember?

Sasuke had to force a blush from his face. What the hell was he thinking? Sure, it was the first time he'd seen a girl naken, but...

Was Mayu really any differnt then Sakura or the other fan girls?

"You said this is Konoha right?" Sasuke was startled to hear Mayu speak after the long silence that had followed them home.

"What?" Sasuke blinked. Mayu looked up in confusion at his reply.

"This...This town. You said it's called Konoha." Mayu repeated. Finally understanding, Sasuke nodded. "When we get to..Wherever we're going, could you show it to me, on a map?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but just shrugged for a reply. She still didn't remember anything about her past.

Sasuke's house was just around the corner, if he timed it right, he could make it across the large alley before anyone saw. Usually Sasuke's neighbour sat on the porch outside her house that looked out over the alley and Sasuke's back door.

The last thing Sasuke needed was a rumor going around about him bringing mysterious girls home at all hours of the night. The sun had set and the streets lights flickered on.

Sasuke tensed when he heard footsteps, walking towards then from the right, around a corner. Who would be out at that hour, and behind the Uchiha Estate for that matteR?

Seeing this as his only option of escape, Sasuke thrust Mayu against the alley wall, her hip banging a trash can, and slamming his arm next to her head in a way that would obstruct the view of his face from whoever was passing by. Unfortunatly, It meant putting Mayu in an awkward position, with Sasuke pressed up tightly to her. A feirce blush assualted her face.

"What-"

"Queit." Sasuke hissed, glaring at Mayu in the dim light. She took the warning seriously and kept her mouth shut, which was more then any other girl Sasuke did this to would have done.

Momments later, an elderly couple walking hand in hand staggered past. They didn't even noticed the two teenageers pressed against the wall. Well it was dark...

When the coast was clear, the elderly couple around the corner and a safe distance, Sasuke pulled away from Mayu with a sigh. It seemed even darker now. For some reason, summer was always dark in Konoha.

Mayu pushed away from the wall, still blushing. Sasuke peeked around the corner, and was relieved to find that no one was on the porch. Hey, maybe the old coot got a boyfriend and that was them walking down the alley. It would make a lot of sense. Without hesitation, Sasuke gestured for Mayu to follow and he quickly scampered to his gate, opening it and letting Mayu inside before locking it tight. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up and Sasuke reached around his pocket for his keys.

Mayu stared with wide eyes at Sasuke's home. Well, more of a mansion. The walls were tall and concrete, and the door was even taller then the wall with a small overhang to protect visitors from the rain. Sasuke finally found his keys and unlocked the door, just as a steady drizzle began to spit at the earth from the heavens.

Inside was warm and Mayu found herself feeling tiny. Everything was dark, no lights on at all. But when Sasuke reached, the hallway light flickered on and Mayu found herself looking at stairs and two doors. The stairs spiraled up into a dark hallway, with a small landing where you could lean on a hand rail and look down at the door. The two doors were on either wall, both closed.

"You live alone?" Mayu asked in a small nervous voice.

"Yes." Sasuke murmured, removing his shoes. Mayu did as he did and quickly caught up to him as he walked through the door on the left. Inside was a kitchen, which shone brightly when Sasuke turned on the light. It looked like someone cleaned it regularily, but for some reason Mayu couldn't picture Sasuke cleaning such a large house.

Mayu followed as close as she could without actually touching Sasuke as he led her through the kitchen and up a different set of stairs, turning on lights as he went. When they turned the last corner, Mayu found herself in a long halway with at least a dozen wooden doors.

"You can stay here." Sasuke muttered, thrusting open the third door in the hallway. He pointed to the room at the end of the hallway. "My room is right there is you ever need soemthing."

Sasuke was getting ready to leave when Mayu placed a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke..." Mayu murmured, almost too quiet to hear. Sasuke waited for her to continue. "Thank you...For everything. Everything good that's happened to me so far, was your cause. I can't thank you enough."

"Go to sleep." Sasuke sighed, closing the door behind him quietly. The room was already made up, just like ever room in that wing of the house. Such was the life of a housekeeper.

Sasuke made his way to his room without a word. Theh house seemed unnaturally quiet that night, just like every night. Usually Sasuke would turn on some music, or do something loud to get rid of it, but that niht he just went straight to sleep. At least there was something alive in that silence besides Sasuke.

&&

Mayu stared at the dark wall. She had turned off the light awhile ago and was sitting in the darkness, staring at a wall. She was tired, but something about that house hept her wide awake. Something errie.

Something unseen was roaming the halls, Mayu could feel it in her goosbumps.

How pathetic, being afraid of a stupid house, but then...Mayu jumped when she thought she saw a figure, but when she turned on the light she found herself looking at an old coat in the closet.

Mayu clutched her pounding chest and beathed deeply, sitting on the bed and making a barricade with her pillows. She felt ridculous doing so, but that house was just so...

A floor board squeaked somewhere and Mayu gasped, shoving herself under the blankets. There was no way she would be able to sleep there.

How stupid. A ninja afraid of the dark.

Without thinking Maru creeped out the door and down the hall. The door at the end of it was tall and hard oak, with intricate knots all throughout it. Someone had spent a lot of money and time making that house.

Mayu hesitated before the door, thinking about how enreasonable and stupid she was being; but then the sound of another creaking floor board made up her mind for her.

Wih renewed vigor, or fear, MAyu swung open the door to find an even darker room. There were putch black curtains on the window, keeping all the light out, which only added to Mayu's fear. Sasuke was fast asleep on his bed, or so Mayu could tell from his breathing.

Closing he door behind her, Mayu fell in a crumpled heap on the ground, sobbing as quietly as she could. She was so pathetic, afraid of a little darkness. As she sat there crying, she found it even a little comforting that someone else was in there with her, even if they didn't even know she was there.

She would stay there till she calmed down enough, at least that was her plan.

&&

Sasuke's eyes blinked open at the sound of his door opening. At first he'd thought it was just a dream, but so far no dead family members were attacking him, so it couldn't be a dream.

Only when he heard sobbing did he sit up and strain to see who was there. It was too dark to see the face, but Sasuke could just make out a cumpled heap sitting in front of his door. The crying was coming from whoever was sitting in front of his door.

The bed creaked slightly as Sasuke got up, but not enough to startle the body. Only when Sasuke was close enough was he finally able to make out who exactly it was sitting there crying.

His voice sounded confused and surprised in the darkness, and when he spoke the body seemed to jump a mile.

"M-Mayu?"

Mayu felt her entire body jump when the vocie called her name. At first a bunch of gruesome images came to ehr mind, making her scream and thash out, but then a firm hand grabbed her arm and Mayu found herself back in reality.

"Sasuke?" Mayu croaked with tears in her eyes. Before Sasuke could even reply Mayu had him in a tight hug and was sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke froze, not used to someone grabbing him like that. He found he didn't know how to comfort someone. It was always someone comforting him. He didn't hate Mayu for crying, he was just confused as to why she was crying.

"Mayu." Sasuke murmured. Not seeing anything else to do, Sasuke placed a hand on her back gently. It was such a small movement, but somehow it made Mayu calm down instantly, her sobbing gradually got quieter and quieter.

Sasuke let out a breath, relieved. He'd never understand girls and their affiliations with being hugged in times of need. It seemed awkward to Sasuke, wanting someone so close all the time.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked when he figured Mayu was calm enough to answer a simple enough question. "What's going on?"

"I'm..." Mayu let her words trail off as a large blush rose to her cheeks. She couldn't tell him! He'd make fun of her, or worse, yell at her for being so pathetic; but if she didn't he'd send her back to bed, and then what, a repeat? No, she had to tell him, or risk being left along in that dark room again. Mayu took in a deep breath and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "I'm afraid of the dark."

* * *

**Don't make fun of me, I wrote this entire chapter on the bus because I found a tablet in my bag and was bored. Yes, I live very far from my school and the bus ride takes forever.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all like this. And if you have any answers to my question please reveiw because it's for the future of this entire story!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9:Faces in the Dark

**Disclaimer: MMMmmm, I just had the best peanut butter sanwhich ever! But who cares.**

**The next chapter is finally here! Thank you all for the reveiws! AHHHH! My cat won't leave me alone! I think she'd in heat. :S**

**Music sudgestion: Another Lonley day-by Ben Harper.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER NINE: Faces In the Dark._

Mayu blushed feircly, pulling far away from Sasuke and wrapping her arms around her knees. She hadn't expected it to come out as a yell. Sasuke was just staring at her with wide, stunned eyes. Obviously he hadn't expected that either. The air in the small bathroom had suddenly gotten thick, filled with confused thoughts and fears.

"W-What?" Sasuke whispered after some time. He was still staring at her, as if the look on her face would help him understand everything, but skin couldn't do anything like that.

"I'm afraid of the dark." Mayu squeaked, her voice cracking in anticipation. Any minute now and Sasuke would yell, laugh, something. The silence couldn't last forever. Feeling uncomfortable, Mayu went on the explain. "I first noticed the night I stayed in the hospital. I didn't understand it then, but the nurse explained it to me...I'm sorry Sasuke, you can bring me back to the hospital if you want."

Mayu looked up in surprise when Sasuke stood up and walked over to a closet in the corner. It was like he hadn't even heard her as he pulled out a large quilt and a pillow. Sasuke grabbed the bedroll he used on misson's and laid it on the floor, making it up with the quilt and pillow. Mayu watched unblinking, unable to comprehend what he was doing.

"Sleep on the bed." Sasuke snapped suddenly, before falling onto the bedroll and covering himself in the sheets. It was silent as Mayu sat stunned next to the door, unable to move or think. Finally, Sasuke rolled over and glared at her. "Well? We have to wake up early, so go to sleep!"

Mayu jumped up quickly and slowly stumbled over to the bed. It was still warm from Sasuke being in it moments before, and Mayu sunk deep into the sheets. It wasn't like she couldn't argue with Sasuke, from what she knew about him he would just challenge her and get angry. So Mayu settled with snuggling into the warm bed and closing her eyes. This time, Sasuke's short breathes seemed to envelope Mayu and comforted her, and she fell asleep within moments.

&&

Naruto yawned widely, sitting with his back against a tree as he stared at the morning sun. Next to him stood Sasuke and that strange girl Mayu. She seemed to be attached to Sasuke for some reason, following him around everywhere. Of course it made sense, she wasn't aloud to know anyone else, and she had to live with Sasuke.

Naruto snorted and glanced at them. Mayu was sitting on her knees in the grass, staring at the green blades. On her finger tip was a small beetle, it's antenas flickering around, trying to figure out where it was and why it wasn't on grass. Mayu smiled with wonder at the tiny creature, as if she'd never seen one before.

"Morning!" Cried a loud voice. Naruto practically jumped out of his skin, Kakashi suddenly appearing directly next to him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto screeched, scrambling to his feet dramatically. He pointed a menacing finger at Kakashi and futile attempt to catch his attention. "Why the hell are you late again?"

"Sorry, my jutsu wasn't working and-"

"Shut up." Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. Of course, they had kept most of their habits from back in the old days. Naruto just didn't want to let go of them. It was the only sliver of hope that before all the pain had come, they had been happy.

Mayu slowly got to her feet, placing the lady big gently on a tree trunk before approaching Kakashi.

"What will we do today?" Mayu asked softly, her large red and blue eyes seemingly tearing and ripping all objects apart until they were nothing but peices of information in her mind. They were calculating, and every time she looked at someone it was if she were seeing through them, inside them.

Even Kakashi couldn't look her in the eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Fierce Competion

**Disclaimer: Alright, here it is, chapter 10. Finally, a whole number! It's taken awhile but I think this is the longest sotry i've ever written. I might just finish this one.**

**Music suggestion: Wind by Akeboshi. (It's from Naruto :P)**

**Reveiw!

* * *

**

_CHAPTER TEN: Fierce Competition._

Mayu walked around the kitchen, studying everything. Kakashi had finally gotten her to control her Kogenkan, however she was still shaky. It turned out that the best way for her to concentrate was in desperate situations, so Kakashi put her through a series of life threatening tests. Most of which weren't very hard, but it wasn't like he _wanted _her to die or anything. She did pass all of them. The last one had been particularily hard, because Naruto and Sasuke had joined in, against her.

It was proving frightening to the three men how incredibly fast she was. She had immense power she didn't even know about. How sad loosing a memory is...

"So which country does the Kogenkan origionate from?" Naruto had asked Kakashi when Mayu was finished all her tests and incredibly exhuasted. She had looked up at the question, just as curious.

"I have no clue." Kakashi replied honestly. "No one does. Not even the fourth hokage knew. It's such an old blood line that all we have to know it actually exsisted is an old scroll."

Mayu lifted her hand and ghostly touched a cupboard. The house seemed so empty. The lights were on everywhere Mayu had stepped, mostly because Sasuke wasn't there with her. He was out getting supplies for dinner. Of course, that was another thing Mayu had forgotten. How to cook.

If she forgot how to cook, then why didn't she forget how to speak, or walk? Maybe her memory only made her forget moments in her past.

Mayu sighed and sat deaftly at the table. Somewhere a clock was ticking, and almost everywhere the floor seemed to creak pariodically. Every creak sent shivers down Mayu's spine until she finally settled for sitting wither her back to the wall. She wasn't sure what she was so afraid of, but she wanted to make sure it didn't catch her from behind.

Mayu jumped in alarm when the door slammed open. She couldn't help but let go a small scream. When she looked up, Sasuke was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face, two paper bags in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry." Mayu apolagized, running forward to help Sasuke with the groceries. He watched her curiously as she scrambled to make it right, trying to make him forget her little scream. There was a fear living inside her. "What is this?"

Sasuke glanced down. She was holding a cup of ramen in her hand. Sasuke felt his jaw clentch.

"That's the last time I go shopping with Naruto." He muttered.

&&

For the next week Kakashi and the two younger men worked on honing Mayu's ability until she was as good as they could get her. Now she could control the images and call them up at will, and she promised not to reach into anyone's future unless it was vital.

They were still keeping Mayu a secret from everyone, just in case she wasn't who she was supposed to be. No matter how hard they looked, no one could find any bit of information on Mayu's past. They even got the ANBU black ops to go ask around about her. It was if, before Sasuke and Naruto had found her, Mayu hadn't exsisted at all. Of course, they didn't even know her real name, so it was proving very difficulte.

Mayu sunk down onto the small cot Sasuke had set up next to his bed where she was sleeping. She still felt ashamed about her fear of being alone in darkness, but so far Sasuke hadn't leaked that information to anyone, which for some reason surprised Mayu. He had just seemed like the type who would take every opportunity to make someone feel miserable. But living with him wasn't so bed, except for the creepy old house that seemed empty ecept for the key places Mayu and Sasuke usually went in and lived in. Like the large living room, the kitchen, the stairwell, and the bedroom. Other then that, Mayu was too scared to explore, and she got the feeling Sasuke was uncomfortable with her being there. Like he had a secret...

Unfortunatly, Mayu's Kogenkan only saw the future, and not the past. If that were so, then there would have been no way she could loose her memory.

As Mayu stared at the cot, she couldn't help but think something over. It kept occuring to her how strange it was.

"What's strange?" Sasuke had asked when she approached him the night before in the kitchen.

"I can't..." Mayu took a deep breath, trying to find more words. "I can't see my own future..."

It was something not even Kakashi understood, but even when Mayu stared at herself in the mirror the images didn't come. It was almost as if there were none. As if she had no future, but if that were so, then did that mean death? Was death the only future she could have? Fate?

Mayu sighed an buried her head in her pillow, her legs still crossed underneath her. The door opening signalled that Sasuke was done in the bath and ready for bed. Mayu didn't move as she listened to Sasuke's shuffling steps make their way to the bed, then creeking as the bed springs screamed from Sasuke laying down.

When Mayu peaked up from the pillow she found Sasuke under his sheets, one hand behind his head and he other proping a book open. There was a lamp on the bedside table that provided him reading light. Without is head protector on, his hair was free to spill down in front of his eyes. He looked younger for some reason without the peice of metal that recognized him as a ninja of Konoha. He looked like the teenager he was supposed to be.

"What?" Sasuke murmured, turning a page in his book. Mayu blinked in surprise. She was sure he had been concentrating on his book and not her. A blush formed on her cheeks when she saw Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"It's just..." Mayu always had to think hard to find the right things to say in those situations. Og course, being a naive as she was, she had no idea what some of the things coming out of her mouth meant. "You look nice without your head band."

Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly and he grunted, closing his book tightly and flicking off the light before anyone could see he pink coming to his cheeks. Mayu always did things like that without realizing the affect they had on people.

"Go to sleep." He muttered, shifting under his sheets. Confused at Sasuke's actions, Mayu pulled the blanket over her body and settled in for the night.

"You do though..." She murmured, before falling off into a pleasant dream. "Look nice..."

&&

Naruto grinned at Hinata as she tried to decide between flavors of ramen. She was so cute when she was confused. He was distracted from her however when he glimpsed Sasuke walking past towards a book shop.

"Hold on." Naruto said to Hinata, before running over to Sasuke. "So how is she?"

"Mayu?" Sasuke muttered, checking the price on a hard covered book. He shrugged when Naruto nodded. "Fine. Why?"

"No reason." Naruto replied, grinning. "It's strange though. With all the time we're spending with her it's kind of like she's a part of us now neh?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, don't you ever worry about someone?" Naruto asked in his naive way. "In a way, I guess I think of her as a sort of sister."

"You get too attached to people Naruto." Sasuke sighed, putting the book down so he could argue with Naruto more efficently.

"Of course I do." Naruto said, actually sounding a little hurt. "Friends are the best thing anyone can have. You're my friend aren't you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but I wouldn't go as far as to call you my _brother_."

Naruto clutched his shirt and made a look of fake hurt.

"That crushes me inside Sasuke." Naruto wailed, drawing looks from nearby shoppers. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple. It was hard to go places in public with Naruto, he drew much too much attention to himself. Suddenly, Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke an uncomfortable look. Like he knew something Sasuke didn't know. "Maybe you don't think of her as a sister at all. Maybe-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. The blonde just grinned further and spun around.

"I have to get back to my _girlfriend_." He teased, latching his hands behind his head and striding away. "You should run home to yours too."

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto's back. Sometimes it was really mind numbing how immature Naruto could be. But it was genuinley Naruto.

"Loser." Sasuke muttered before grabbing a book and walking to the till.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 10 over and done with. Thanks for the reveiws! I still need information on that hand signs thing. Anyone?**

**Reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Feeling

**Disclaimer: Alright here it is! Chapter 11! Thank you all for reading. I was feeling a bit crazy today, so here it is, the first peak into some romantism.**

**Song sudgestion?: Blackbird by the beetles. **

**Reveiw!!!**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER ELEVEN: A New Feeling._

Mayu sighed and played with a stray peice of hair. She was lying in the middle of the living room, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't aloud to go out during the day because of obvious reasons, and so she was once again left alone in the large house. There was one other place she was aloud to go, the garden in the back that had it's own pond and a wooden bridge to get over it.

"That's what I'll do." Mayu murmured to herself, standing up and walking to the back of the house. Once there was was greated with a beautiful picture perfect wonderland. A small pond ran through bright green grass with large trees. The pond wrapped around a small grass island with a beautiful sakura tree in the center of it.

Mayu drifted over the bridge and walked straight to the tree, where she promply sat down and gently touched the bark, feeling it's coarse texture on her fingers. She closed her eyes and burried herself in it's long future. It was all the same for awhile, summer, spring, winter, when suddenly an axe slammed into the trunk and the tree screamed. Mayu's eyes shot open and she shook there for awhile, not once letting go of the tree.

Why did everything have to die? Why must that tree die?

"You poor thing." Mayu sobbed, leaning her head on the trunk. "I wish you could live forever..."

A tiny chirping noise brought Mayu's attention to a small squirrel that had crawled up to the hem of her skirt. It was sniffing curiously at the fabric.

Mayu smiled but didn't reach for the animal. She didn't want to know. If anything, the fate of an animal was worse then that of a tree.

"Mayu?" The brown haired girl looked up with tear stained cheeks as Sasuke made his way across the bridge. He had a hard cover book clutched in his hand. "Are you crying?"

Mayu blushing and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I was just afraid of something." Mayu answered truthfully, something she seemed to do too often.

"What?" Sasuke asked, immideatly thinking the worst and glancing around for danger.

"Death." Mayu replied softly, drawing Sasuke's attention. "Everytime I look into the future of an object or animal, all there is, is death."

"Then stop, if it scares you so much." Sasuke offered bluntly, staring up at the tree. "What future were you looking at?"

"The tree's." Mayu said glumly, staring at her knees. Sasuke had allowed himself to buy her another pair of clothes, seeing as she needed more. He really did take good care of her, for someone who acted like he hated the world.

"This tree has been here for a hundred years." Sasuke said in a low voice. "And it'll be here for another hundred years. It's end wont come for a long time so don't worry."

In an odd way, Sasuke's words were conforting, if a little blunt. Mayu stared up at Sasuke with new eyes. When he glanced down at her he quickly looked away, and Mayu's shoulders fell a little. Her eyes. It was because of her eyes that no one could look at her. A sadness overwhelmed her suddenly and she gripped her knees tightly, spluttering with tears. Sasuke looked down in surprise.

"What-"

"I'm so sad." Mayu sobbed, clentching the fabric on her legs desperatly. "I'm so incredibly sad."

Unable to think of what to do, Sasuke stood there dumbly.

"It's so sad, when no one will look at you." Mayu hiccuped. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't even thought of how incredibly depressing it must have been when rather then looking her in the eyes, people rather stared at their own two feet.

Suddenly Sasuke was overwhelmed with a strange new feeling. Without thinking he dropped to his knees in front of Mayu and placed a hand on her shoulder. Before he could blink her face was in his chest and she was sobbing and hiccuping all over his shirt. It vaugely reminded him of the first night Mayu had stayed at his place.

Sasuke felt his resolve melt away, it was so bizarre to be hugging someone. Finally, Sasuke got all feeling back and placed a hand on Mayu's back. He got a sudden incredible urge to pull her as close as possible and melt together. But he didn't act on it.

"Come on." He said, pulling her to a stand. She blushed and wiped away her tears, eyeing the giant wet spot on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll make dinner."

"Thank you." Mayu whispered, grasping Sasuke's arm as they walked back inside. She stared at his profile with new eyes. Maybe he wasn't such a horrible person. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that little by little, the wall that made Sasuke angry all the time, was slowly being chipped away. Mayu leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He tensed slightly, but didn't pull away. Somehow her being close seemed to dull that urge of his to crush her close to him.

&&

Dark eyes stared with a grin down at the town. It was almost time, so close to the plan.

His weapon was almost in place, almost ready to act.

Just a matter of time now.

&&

Mayu pitched forward with a pained gasp, clutching her chest. Sasuke's eyes widened and he grasped her shoulder. After their episode in the garden, Sasuke's wall had become even more chipped away. He no longer kept a deep space between them, but rather seemed to enjoy Mayu's company. He even had decent converstations with her.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. It was so bizarre for him to actually be worried. It felt like the old Sasuke was dissapearing. They were eating breakfast before going out to have a spar, just the two of them.

"I don't-" Mayu winced and coughed. "It feels like my heart is on fire."

"Should we go to the hospital?" Sasuke offered, but Mayu shook her head quickly.

"No!" She said loudly. "I'm fine, see? It's already going away. Probably just from eating too fast."

Sasuke frowned and pulled his hand from her shoulder. She always told the truth so he had to believe her. But it couldn't have been from eating too much, because lately Mayu wasn't eating much at all, and at night she seemed to be plauged with nightmares. So what new fear was this?

Lately, Mayu had been keeping away from any place that might hold death in it. The hospital was a key place, and so shes stayed as far away as possible for fear of accidentaly seeing the future there. Even Sasuke's house bothered her, but she still had yet to ask him why he lived alone.

Sasuke gathered the plates and brought them to the kitchen. When he returned Mayu was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. When she wasn't actually staring at someone, her eyes were sort of pretty. Sasuke inwardly scolded himself as he sat down at the table.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I am afraid you might get offended if I do." Mayu said after some silence, drawing Sasuke's gaze off her neck. He inwardly flushed and felt a little confused. What was happening to him? Was his hormones finally settling in after all those years of surpressing them? "May I?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Sasuke muttered.

Mayu pulled herself up and stared at her feet instead of at Sasuke.

"Why do you, live alone?" She murmured. Despite expecting that question at one point or another, Sasuke still tensed. He shouldn't care about that anymore, it was past and over with, but somehow it still bothered him to talk about it.

"Because." Sasuke sighed, lifting a hand to squeaze the bridge of his nose in an attempt to inconspicuously hide his features from Mayu's eyes. "I have no family anymore."

Mayu felt her gaze soften and she leaned forward on her knees, waiting for him to continue.

"My brother...Murdered them all." Sasuke didn't dare look up. He could just imagine the look of surprise and disgust on her face, the speechlessness. Just like everyone else. But when he looked up, he saw neither. All he saw was understanding.

Mayu's eyes drooped and before she knew what was happening she moved closer to Sasuke and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling her face forward and kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Mayu whispered in his ear. "I know I can't say much, I'm just sorry that you had to live such a life on your own..."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and he was shocked beyond all belief. The only person he had even kissed was Naruto, but that was a mistake, an accident. It was the most embarrassing moment in Sasuke's life. But this kiss, it was different. It made that feeling inside him, that urge stretch and widen and overtake him.

It enveloped him and captured him until he saw nothing but pure need.

Without thinking Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Mayu's waist and pulled her forward. This time her lips weren't on his cheeks, and Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. It was so bizarre. He felt himself being overcome with feelings, bits of himself were being torn away, melting into nothingness.

Mayu was surprised at first, but she closed her eyes and made a move Sasuke hadn't expected. She opened her mouth and left herself be enveloped by all that was Sasuke. It was so strange to have her tounge in his mouth, but Sasuke didn't mind. He lost himself and explored every place he could find. His arms tightened on Mayu's waist and his eyes squeezed more tightly together.

Finally, Sasuke let go of his resolve and let the feelings wash over him, not minding in the least that this meant he was weak. That now he had a weakness. All he knew, all he felt was the small body in his arms and those lips kissing him. It was such a complete feeling. So instense. Sasuke let it overtake him completely.

Their sparing session would have to wait, because Sasuke's new discovery was too much to pass up.

* * *

**There you go!!! Haha, I hope you like it! This is it, the romantism!**

**Please Reveiw!**


	12. Chapter 12: Purely Real

**Disclaimer: Hehe, twelve chapters. This feels so great to have written so much without giving up. Thank you all who reveiwed, you know who you are! I still need help with that hand signs thing...Sorry but this chapter is very short! It has to be for the cliff hanger to take effect ;)**

**Song recommendation: Lonely day-by System of a Down.**

**Review please.**

* * *

_CHAPTER TWELVE: Purely Real._

The after noon sunlight drifted in the window when Mayu's eye lids fluttered open. She felt extremly relaxed and comfortable where she lay. The blankets were nice and soft, and the warmth next to her smelt of husky musk and sweat. Mayu felt her heart flutter as she pulled the sheets over her exposed chest.

Next to her under the blankets was a very nude, very tired looking Sasuke. He snored a little, his hair pooling around his creamy skin. Mayu blushed when she remembered what had just occured. She certainly hadn't expected _that_. But it had happened, and there was no going back, not that she wanted to particularily.

Mayu's gaze softened and she smiled childishly, the blush still heavy on her cheeks. She leaned back in the bed, tangling her legs in Sasuke's and lifting a hand to stroke his hair. She didn't understand that feeling, that overwhelming need to hold Sasuke close, to just _be _with him. All she knew was that it was wonderful. Simply_ wonderful_.

"Mayu?" Sasuke murmured groggily, his hand clasping hers in mid stroke. Mayu smiled nervously, biting the inside of her cheek. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long." Mayu replied, lifting herself to a sit. Sasuke leaned up on his elbows, yawning. One thing was for sure, it had taken a lot more out of him then it had Mayu. "I'm hungry."

"Get dressed then." Sasuke muttered, pulling himself from the bed to find his clothes. To tell the truth, Sasuke hadn't expected that either. At first it had just been a kiss, but that feeling. It overwhelmed him to a point where he did something he'd never done before. He knew what sex was, having Kakashi for a teacher made it a requirment to know, it was just that he'd never thought of ever doing it.

Sasuke made them dinner and Mayu sat there eating, a pleasant smile on her face the entire time. Sasuke couldn't help but left a small, almost non exsisten twitch of a smile creep onto his lips as he watched Mayu eat in a daze.

Mayu looked, beautiful with a smile on her face instead of tears.

&&

Sakura blinked as Naruto ranted on and on about how _boring _just walking around was. They were all taking a nice long walk in the forest for no obvious reason.

Soemthing had been itching at Sakura for sometime, and suddenly she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What happened to that girl you guys found in the woods?" Sakura asked suddenly, drawing Naruto's mouth to a close. He looked thouroughly surprised by her words.

On the inside Naruto began to panic. What should he tell her? What could he say? He couldn't lie to her. But...

"She went back to her own village." Naruto looked up in surprise at Sasuke's sudden addition to the conversation. Even Sakura was surprised. "She lives in the country of sand, and was visiting here with her cousins. She fell and hit her head, which was when we found her."

"Seriously?" Sakura blinked, genuinley surprised. Naruto was just amazed at how smooth Sasuke could lie. It made him wonder what else Sasuke lied about.

&&

Mayu smiled to herself from where she lay on the bed, the sheets strangely warm underneath her. Sasuke wasn't back from going out yet. Kakashi had made it a point of giving them all a short vacation so they didn't 'overwork' themselves. It turned out that Mayu was getting much better with the Kogenkan, and Kakashi was running out of ways to teach her.

Mayu closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She didn't hear anyone enter to room until something ghostly touched her hand. Surprised, Mayu oepned her eyes and found Sasuke leaning over her with a tiny, almost none exsistent grin.

"Sasuke, you're back." Mayu giggled, smiling brightly. Sasuke dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on Mayu's lips. She smiled. "What did you do today?"

Sasuke shrugged ,drawing himself further on the bed so he was directly over Mayu. Her hair was sprayed all around her. She looked great underneath him.

"Nothing, we just walked around." Sasuke replied. Mayu nodded. "What about you?"

"I sat." Mayu replied grimly. She sighed when Sasuke leaned lcoser for another kiss, but stopped him at the very last second. "I'm hungry."

Sasuke groaned and sat back. He knew exactly what Mayu meant. Ever since their, entanglement, Mayu had gotten her appetite back. and she ate a lot. Constantly, whenever Sasuke was willing to make them food. Sasuke roleld his eyes and pulled Mayu from the bed.

"Fine. Come on." Mayu followed obediantly, eager for her food.

&&

Mayu shifted under the blankets, shivering despite the warmth of Sasuke next to her. He was fast asleep. The room was even more dark then usual, the black currents hiding what should have been a full moon. The room was warm, but Mayu was freezing. She closed her eyes tightly when a voice suddenly screamed in her mind, soft but loud.

_Kandara...Come back to me_. The voice whispered. Mayu shifted uneasily, trying not to wake up Sasuke. He needed his sleep to keep up with their sparring_. Come back Kandara._

The name was familiar, but Mayu couldn't recall it. The voice reminded her of someone, someone from very long ago. Someone painful.

Mayu grabbed her ears and gritted her teeth as the voice called to her.

_Kandara..._

_No! _Mayu screamed to the voice in her head. _Leave me alone! I won't leave Sasuke!_

_Kandara. _The voice had lowered in frustration, striking Mayu's mind with pain. She winced when the voice suddenly got calmer, almost soft and pleasant._ Kandara, please...Come back to me. Leave this place. He will be okay, please._

_No... _Mayu felt tears slide down her cheeks as she bit her lip. _No, I can't..._

_Yes you can. _The voice replied, stroking Mayu's heart and mind until she was left in a pleasant warm daze. _Come back Kandara..._

_Yes. _Mayu whispered, surrendering to the voice. To the feeling. _Yes...I will come..._

&&

Sasuke awoke to a cold bed. When he reached over to wrap his arm over Mayu, he found her side of the bed empty and freezing. He sat up quickly, squinting to see in the dark. Quickly, he switched on the lamp and found the entire bedroom deserted. Panicing, Sasuke stood up and stuck his head outisde the door, calling into the dark hall. Where was she? Did she just leave without saying a goodbye? Was she kidnapped? Sasuke would have sensed something if she had been. Mayu was sleeping right next to him...

"Mayu?" He called loudly, but all that replied was the creaking floor boards. A strange sense of panic welled in Sasuke's stomach as he srambled down the stairs and throughout the entire house, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find her. The house was deserted. He even checked the garden.

When Sasuke looked around widly, his eye caught something he hadn't seen before. A peice of torn fabric stuck on the door lock. When Sasuke lifted it to his nose he smelt Mayu's familiar scent. It was a peice from her skirt.

With renewed hope, Sasuke ran out the door. The air was cold and the night forboding, nothing seemed to disrupt the slumber. But when Sasuke glanced to his left, he found footprints in the dirt. Mayu never wore shoes. Sasuke trotted after to footprints until they stopped dead at the gate and he flung it open. It was empty.

That is until he saw a pink ribbon on the ground. It was the one Sasuke had gotten to match Mayu's new clothes. Mayu wouldn't have been so careless. She may have forgotten everything, but there was no way she would leave everything behind. Not unless she was kidnapped.

Sasuke ran down the alley, looking for more clues that would lead him to her. He had to find her. He couldn't let her fet away. There was no way Sasuke wanted to go to bed at night without her warmth. Because, because...

"Because I love you!" Sasuke cried into the night in anguish.

He would find her, if he had to die in the process.

* * *

**HAha, I'm finished! My computer screwed up and deleted half this chapter so sorry if it seems strange. I had to peice it back together from memory. Thanks so much for reading this, you guys are so awesome!**

**Reveiw!**


	13. Chapter 13: Redemption and Memories

**Disclaimer: Alrighty then, this is chapter 13. It's taken awhile, but I got here. I can't believe I've done thirteen chapters already! Haha. Well, thanks to those who reveiwed, and now it's time for the story.**

* * *

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Redemption and Memories._

Naruto sat up like a bolt in his bed when he heard the slamming on his door. As quickly as Naruto could manage he pulled on a shirt and groggily opened his door. Outside was a haggard looking Sasuke, breathing harshly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto cried in frustration. "It's two in the morning!"

"I know." Sasuke growled. Naruto blinked, if he didn't know any better, he'd think Sasuke was...Worried? "I need your help."

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously, earning himself a glare. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mayu." As soon as those words left Sasuke's mouth Naruto was serious, paying close attention. He even let Sasuke inside to explain. "I think she's either been kidnapped or ran away. Whichever the case we have to find her."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto gasped. "Why would she run away?"

"I don't know, that's why I need your help." Sasuke said. He flashed a knowing look at Naruto. "You're pretty good when it comes to finding people."

Naruto grinned then, though it was somber and a little forced. At that moment there was no time for being 'good friends'. They had to find Mayu. She still didn't have her memory. She wouldn't last long if she had run away, because they hadn't taught her how to make a fire or cook yet, which they should have. It just hadn't seemed important enough...

"Where would she go?" Naruto asked, suddenly serious once again. "And why?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, curling his fists at his sides. "But I kept finding peices and objects that came from her. A ribbion, a peice of her skirt. Footprints."

Naruto frowned. "Why would those be there? She knows how to cover her tracks..."

"Which is why she couldn't have run away." Sasuke answered. "She had to have been kidnapped. Why else would she leave all those obvious clues?"

"Is there anymore?" Narut asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I came here shortly after I found this." He lifted the small ribbon. Naruto frowned.

"Come on, let's go look. She couldn't have gotten far. Not if she were being carried and struggling, which is probably where all this came from."

&&

Hinata woke to the sound of hushed voices talking in the kitchen. When she turned over she found the other half of the bed emtpy. Confused, Hinata got to her feet silently and walked to the door. When she peered out the door she saw Sasuke and Naruto standing around the table, murmuring. Sasuke looked, a little worried, which wasn't something anyone usually saw on his face.

Hinata knew she was eavesdropping, but something compelled her to listen. Maybe it was because of how worried Naruto looked, how serious.

"Come on, we have to find Mayu before anyone notices we're gone." Sasuke said, standing up to go to the door. Naruto nodded and followed. Hinata shoved her head back into the room when Naruto glanced her way with a longing glance. "Come on Naruto, Hinata won't notice. We'll be back before morning."

"Yeah, alright." The sound of the door closing drew Hinata's body out of the room. She glanced around with wide eyes.

"Naruto." Hinata squeeked. She fell to her knees, weakend by the lonley emptyness. It was the first time Naruto had ever been compelled to sneak away in the middle of the night. Without realizing what she was doing, Hinata lifted herself from her knees and bolted from the house. She didn't know what was going on, but that name Mayu was familiar to her. She remembered it from somewhere. "Kakashi will know."

&&

Sakura knocked twice once more but all the answered was the ghostly echoes of her knocking. Next to her Ino's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No one's home?" Ino murmured. "But Naruto and Hinata are always there."

Sakura shrugged and tried the door knob. This time it flung open. Without looking at Ino for confimation Sakura stepped through the door and glanced around. The entire apartment was empty, even the bedroom which was where they usually found Naruto in the mornings, snoring away his life with Hinata making him breakfast.

Now they were only ghostly memories as Sakura fingered the table with worry.

"Where could they be?" Ino asked, having stepped insdie rather reluctantly. It was strange being in there without Naruto's loud voice to great them, or Hinata's shy hello's. "It's so creepy in here without them."

"I don't know." Sakura sighed. She glanced down and frowned, picking up a small ribbon. "Is this Hinata's?"

"Hinata doesn't wear ribbon's." Ino said, picking up the beautiful string. "Wow, this looks like it must have been expensive. Nothing Naruto could afford...But maybe, Sasuke could."

"So Sasuke was here?" Sakura murmured, looking around. "It looks like no one has been in here for awhile."

"Maybe they went somewhere last night." Ino shrugged. She jumped when the door flung open and spun around only to find a wide eyed Hinata standing there, Kakashi behind her.

"Sakura?" Kakashi murmrued in confusion. Both girls blushed at their intrusion.

"We came by and no one was home..." Sakura squeaked when Kakashi snatched the ribbon from her hand.

"This is Mayu's." Kakashi said with a firm nod. He glanced down at Hinata who was knawing on her lip.

"Where could they have gone?" Hinata said anxiously.

"Who?" Ino asked, desperatly confused. Kakashi turned his attention to the girls and sighed. It didn't matter anyways, he would need help with this in the long run.

"Sasuke and Naruto have gone." Kakashi said solomly. "To look for someone whom we never told you about. Do you remember the girl from the woods?"

&&

Naruto breathed heavily in short gasps of air. They had stopped running for some time now, but only because they hadn't stopped since they left Konoha. They had found numerous clues. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd think Mayu wanted them to find her. Desperatly.

They were surrounded by unfamiliar forest, but weren't stopping to look around. Shortly after stopping, Sasuke found another tossed article and broke off at a fast run that Naruto had to scramble to catch up to.

"What's with you?" Naruto cried.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke grunted, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Naruto wouldn't be fooled. There was definately something wrong. Sasuke just didn't act like that in real life. There was never worry in his eyes, not unless it was important.

"I know there's something wrong." Naruto skidded to a halt. Sasuke was forced to stop. It wasn't that he couldn't go on ahead without Naruto, it was that he didn't want to. Naruto had become, somewhat of a friend to him, if he did admit it.

"There's nothing wrong, let's go!" Sasuke snapped, ready to run off, but Naruto's grabbing fingers told him otherwise and yanked him around to face Naruto's glaring eyes.

"What's going on?" Naruto bit out in frustration. "I know there's something wrong, and if there is it'll only destract you as we go on. So spill."

Sasuke didn't reply. He couldn't. What could he possibly tell Naruto that wasn't true? He couldn't lie, because if he lied about something like that, he knew in the long run it would make him feel terrible. But he knew they weren't going to get anywhere if he didn't say something soon.

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently. The time was ticking, and if they didn't leave soon...Sasuke was contemplating leaving Naruto behind. But if he did he'd never hear the end of it.

"I just don't think it would be good if we lost her." Sasuke knew he was dancing around the topic. It was fairly obvious. He knew that Naruto knew too.

"You love her don't you?" Naruto said with a shocked face. Sasuke felt his stomach churn. If anything, Naruto knew how to read anyone's feelings, no matter how deep down they were. True, Sasuke's weren't far down at all, but still.

Sasuke couldn't reply. He wouldn't. If he did it would mean doom to him and his reputation forever. Sasuke felt something for a girl, and not even a normal girl. Naruto always knew normal girls weren't enough for Sasuke. There was something in Sasuke that screamed he needed a bizarre girl who would excite him. Well Mayu could do just that, just by looking at him with those dangerous eyes.

"Let's go." Sasuke rasped, before jumping off through the trees. Naruto followed without a word because he couldn't make fun of Sasuke, not yet. At that moment, Naruto couldn't begin to describe the inner battle Sasuke was going through. If he did love Mayu, wouldn't it be a stab if she were kidnapped? "Another piece of cloth."

Naruto nodded and put the cloth in the bag he had been placing all the clues. He watched as Sasuke's face set into a deep frown or worry and he jumped off to find another clue, sweat was dripping from his chin. Naruto knew that what Sasuke was concentrating on looking at wasn't the trees or the bushed blocking his way, but a ghost of a certain future seere.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA, chapter thirteen is done! Thanks to all who reveiwed. Please, keep reveiwing, it builds my confidence.**

**I guess I should say now that I do not own Naruto characters, only the villian of this story and Mayu.**

**Read ON!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: What a Twist!

**Disclaimer: Okay, so here is chapter 14 for all of you who actually read this. I just chewed the life out of my nails so it's painful to type, so I'm sorry if there is a lot of spelling mistakes.**

**Sing reccomendation: Irene-Toby Mac.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN: What a Twist!_

Sakura tried not to let the information make her head explode. It was almost too much to think about. It took awhile for it to sink in. Next to Sakura, Ino wasn't doing much better. They were still in Naruto's apartment, sitting at his table trying to soak in this new information. Hinata was standing with Kakashi nearby. It was Kakashi who told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ino cried suddenly, looking feirce. "Aren't we trustworthy to know?"

"Calm down." Kakashi sighed. "Hinata didn't know either. Only Naruto, Sasuke, the hokage and I knew about it. The Kogenkan is too big of a commotion to tred lightly around. We had to take some precautions."

"So, she was living with Sasuke?" Sakura murmured, looking up with a strange look. Sort of, deflated. Ino tensed and looked sadly at her friend. Maybe Sakura was pretending not to care, but it would still now wouldn't it? Sakura had loved Sasuke for so long...

"Yes." Kakashi replied, seemingly uncaring. He chose not to get in the middle of the love affairs of those younger then him. It was too confusing. "Mostly because I was too busy to take care of her and well, Naruto already has a tenant."

Hinata blushed crimson and quickly threw her eyes to the floor. Kakashi made it a point to embarrass her every chance he got.

"Regardless of her living status, the point still remains that she's gone now." Kakashi continued. "Apparantly Naruto and Sasuke left last night to go look for her, without my concent. We have to get her back. Anything to do with the Kogenkan is potentially dangerous and a threat to the entire leaf village. So, will you two help?"

"Of course!"

&&

Ino wrapped her arms around Shikimaru's neck, pouting greatly.

"I'm goign to miss you!" She cried into his ear, making him wince as she covered his face in kisses. Not that he minded. What he did mind was the backpack next to her feet.

They were standing at the gates, and Ino was just about to leave on some misson. There wasn't much call for big time missons lately, so it proved difficult for Shikimaru to understand what was going on. He knew it had something to do with Uchiha and Uzumaki, who were missing since morning. It was now late after noon, a strange time to leave for a misson.

"Where are you going again?" Shikimaru asked curiously, glancing around him. Nearby was Hinata, Kakashi, and Sakura, all packed and ready to go. It was bizarre to see the three girls going off on a misson. If it had been Shikimaru, he'd probably be going just to be going with three beautiful girls, but he knew that wasn't the reason Kakashi was there. For some reason, there was an air of worry and unsaid secrets looming around the group. Even Ino, through all her kisses, still seemed a little scared.

"I told you I can't tell you." Ino sighed, patting Shikimaru's head.

"Ino." Kakashi said clearly. Ino glanced at him then placed one last kiss on Shikimaru's cheek.

"Bye!" She said, running after her friends. Shikimaru waited and watched as the gates slowly closed on the four figures walking away. He got the distinct feeling that they weren't planning on coming back, and somehow, it made his stomach churn.

"Come back Ino." He hissed to himself as he spun around and slammed his hands into his pockets. "Come back..."

&&

They were getting closer, Naruto could feel it. For some reason, he knew they were getting closer. Maybe because the clueswere getting farther and farther apart, but whatever the reason, they were definatly getting closer. Naruto could tell Sasuke could sense it too.

"What is that?" Sasuke said suddenly, skidding to a halt. He glanced around with his sharingan, searching for the source.

"What's what?" Naruto asked, following Sasuke's gaze.

"Can't you hear that?" Sasuke replied. "It almost sounds like, footsteps?"

Naruto glanced around but couldn't see anything. It was getting dark, the sun was begining to set.

"Is someone folowing us?" Naruto muttered, spinning around. They were underneath two large trees, and around them was a dark forest that seemed untouched by any humans. Or any life for that matter. In fact, it was so dead that Naruto almost felt heavy from the lonliness. He realized that throughout their entire run they hadn't even once paid attentio nto their suroundings. "Where, are we?"

Sasuke seemed to notice as well and glanced up at the sky.

"No idea." He replied honestly. "But it's getting dark."

"Obviously." Naruto muttered. "Should we set up camp?"

"No." Sasuke said. "We'll eat and then keep looking."

Naruto frowned, but he knew there was nothing he could do. The only way he could stop Sasuke now was to beat him, and that was the last thing Naruto wanted to do. Maybe when he was little he wouldn't give it a second thought, but as they grew up Naruto had gotten used to Sasuke. No more unnessecary fightign between the two of them. Only teamwork was left.

Naruto reached into the back pack he had packed quickly before leaving. Sure, they were doing this wholle reconisance misson without any type of plan, but there was no sense in being unprepared. Food was necessary in those situations. Of course it was only packaged ration bars but it was better then nothing.

They ate quickly and stopped at a stream to fill their water flasks before setting off once again in search of the clues, but the rather they went the more they felt lost. Finally, it got to the point where they had been running for twenty minutes without finding one clue.

"They've stopped." Naruto breathed as they halted to take in their bearings. "There's no more clues."

"Then where is she?" Sasuke snapped, glancing around. Naruto looked up with wide eyes, surrpised at Sasuke's response. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Sasuke was desperate. Maybe, something much deeper was going on then Naruto had first thought. Maybe, Sasuke truly deeply cared for Mayu. Could it really be possible? Had Sasuke finally found someone to love? "I hear it again, someone is definately following us."

"Do we attack them or wait for them to attack us?" Naruto murmured, taking a quick look around. Everywhere around him was darkness. The sun had finally decided to set. As they ran, Naruto got the distinct feeling that they were running towards something. To an end.

"A cliff!" Sasuke hissed, skidding to a halt just as they broke through the trees. A few metres away was a large cliff that fell down into racious waters that swelled and beat against it's side. Naruto skidded to a halt as well, gathering his barings as quickly as possible. The cliff was rather large with trees surrounding every side except the cliff face. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Naruto muttered, trying to figure out which way was which. He tried to determin their heading by the moon, but found the sky empy of stars or the bright white moon. "Something's wrong."

"Something indeed." Chuckled a low, almost devilish voice. Sasuke and Naruto spun around but found no one there.

"Who's there?" Sasuke snapped loudly. "Come out!"

"So be it." The voice murmrued. There was a rustling noise in the bushes and by instinct Naruto grabbed a Kunai from his pouch. But it just clattered to the ground with the surprise of what he saw emerge from the forest. Or who.

"Sasuke, Naruto." She said in her oh so familiar voice. Her steps were light, everything about her was the same, except her eyes. No longer were they brigh and calculating, but dull and faded. Her eyes were lided as she walked forward. "So you did come."

Standing before them, was Mayu.

* * *

**Bwahahahahhaha, CLIFFHANGERS RULE THE WORLD! Haha, ok I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks to all those who reveiwed.**

**Next chapter? THE BIG FIGHT SCENE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Null Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Ok well here is chapter fourteen. Sorry, but since it's a cliffy, it will take awhile to get back to finishing the cliffy.**

**It's how I do things.**

**Song recomendation: Just for Now-by Immogen Heap**

* * *

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Null Void._

Sakura sighed and played with her ration bar. They stopped to rest because it had gotten dark.

"How are we going to find them anyways?" Ino asked with frustration. She was getting increasingly annoyed with how Kakashi was treating their misson. He was acting as if it were just another clean up job or capture mission, but it wasn't. This was Sasuke and Naruto they were talking about, the two people they saw the most of in their lives.

"Sakura should know." Kakashi murmured, pulling something from his pouch. Understanding crossed Sakura's eyes when Kakashi produced a scroll. Kakashi nicked his finger with a kunai and made hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!"

With a poof of air a scruffy looking dog in leaf ninja uniform appeared, his eyes drooped as if from bordom.

"Pakun!" Sakura said with a smile. It had been awhile since that last time she'd seen the tracking dog. He looked just as he always had. Brown with drooping eyes and floppy ears.

"Pakun, can you catch any hint of Sasuke or Naruto?" Kakashi asked. The dog lifted his snout and sniffed around in circles, before stopping in one direction.

"They're that way." The dog replied.

"How about this scent?" Kakashi murmured, holding the ribbon in front of Pakun's nose. But the dog frowned, staring down at the strange accessory.

"What scent?"

&&

"Mayu..." Sasuke breathed, feeling his legs move without his brains permisson. It was as if all that tension, all that fear from before, had melted away and been replaced with suffocating relief. The air was cold around them, considerably faster on the cliff then it had been in the forest, but Sasuke paid the wind no attention. All he saw was Mayu.

"Sasuke." Naruto barked suddenly, grabbing Sasuke's arm roughly and shoving him back. Sasuke glared daggers at his supposed friend. "Stop. Something isn't righ-"

Broth boys cried out in surprise as they dodged a hail of kunai's and shurikan. Sasuke's eyes were wide as one slipped thruogh the sleeve of his shrirt, barely missing his arm. Then he remembered why it would be impossible to dodge.

"The Kogenkan, as I'm sure you know of, is a formidible technuiqe. A state of being I should say, because those who possess it live their lives with it activated." Naruto and Sasuke's head spun in the direction of the low voice from before Mayu had come out. A tall man with pale skin stepped out from the trees, seeming as if her were gliding instead of walking. His ears were sharply pointed and his teeth looked like that of a rabid animals. Reaching from his eyebrow, down his neck the beggining of his chest was a jagged scar. He was wearing a strange robe that showed nothing of which country he came from. I dipped open along his chest until his wais, where it was tied off with a black sash. "A life of pain and suffering and anguish. You could never understand the pain."

"Who are you?" Sasuke snapped, clutching his arm to make sure the kunai hadn't cut. Mayu stood stock still, her eyes never moving, her head slightly tilted as if she were empty. "What did you do to Mayu?"

"Mayu?" The man scoffed, chuckling an evil laugh. "Don't you mean Kandara?"

"Is that her name?" Naruto murmured, grinding his teeth together. He knew this wasn't good. Why was Mayu, or Kandara, attacking them? Why was it that when Naruto looked at her eyes, he didn't feel that sharp pain?

"It is." The man replied with a feral grin. "Kandara, little Kandara."

He turned towards Mayu and held out his hand. With a look and walk as if she were possesed, Mayu pulled herself to his side. He wrappd his arm aruond her shoulder and grinned directly at the sweating Sasuke.

"Kandara, my daughter."

* * *

**BWHAHAHA, aren't I evil? TEhee. So the stories coming along great, only people haven't been reveiwing. I guessw it's because the longer it gets, the less people want to read.**

**But please, read!**

**This is an incredibly short chapter, but I promise the next one will be much longer.**


	16. Chapter 16: This Feeling

**Disclaimer: Come on people, I'm going to need a little more encouragment this time.**

**No one seems to be reviewing exxcept for jinsane! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Whaever, here's chapter sixteen**

**Song recomendation: Right Here, right now-by Fat Boy Slim**

* * *

_CHAPTER SIXTEEN: This Feeling._

"How can she not have a scent?" Ino cried in anguish, grabbing her hair. They were all worried and bothered now. Pakun had just confirmed that there was someone with the boys, but it wasn't female. They didn't understand. also, Pakun couldn't smell anything but Naruto and Sasuke on Mayu's ribbon, along with Sakura. But that was understandable since those three had touched it.

"Maybe Mayu just didn't wear it?" Hinata murmured.

"No, I've seen her wear it to training." Kakashi sighed. "It probably has something to do with the Kogenkan."

"Kogenkan?" Pakun piped up suddenly, his ears peeking at the name. "I know that name."

"What can you tell us?" Kakashi asked suddenly, seemingly interested for once.

"I don't remember much, but I recall a story I heard once. This is all before my time." Pakun replied, dipping his head to recall the memory. Everyone hushed to listen to his story. "Kogenkan is a blood trait, the one wear all the others origonated from. It's said the users f it develop the ability as soon as they are born, and live their life with it activated. Unfortunatly, it's painful when they can't control it becasue everrything ies in the future. I heard that the blood trait didn't depend on one family, but was born to different children all over the world regardless of whether or not their parents had it.

"This was thousands of years ago, but one legend was that at the beggining of the world an unatural being saw the future and what the world he created would be like. But the visions were to horrendous for him to bare so he cast his future seeing ability to the people he had created and in doing so he died...Unfortunatly, the people didn't know what to do without their creator so they split off into separate corners of the world and began living. Kogenkan formed in their children. Eventually these places formed countries and soon wars began. It became obvious to them that the powers of Kogenkan were fading from the earth, so they created ninja. They created jutsu and suddenly blood lines began to produce, smothering the Kogenkan from exsistance. Sharingan, Byakugan, numerous blood traits formed, the Kogenkan became legend..." Pakun paused and suddenly he sat up stiffly. "They're fighting!"

&&

Sasuke grunted in pain as he was slammed against a tree trunk, the air leaving his lungs and blood spraying from his mouth. He hadn't expected that at all. Mayu had come out of nowhere and sent him pumbling backwards. She wsa abnormally fast. She could read his movements.

"Mayu stop!" Sasuke gasped, getting to his feet. "This isn't you."

"This is Kandara." The man replied, grinning like a madman. "And I am her father Kais! Kandara, deystroy them."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto yelled, barely dodging a kunai. He knew that it Mayu tried hard enough she could kill him, but he couldn't let that happen. He had to stop this. If he didn't...Sasuke might not be able to handle it. "What did we ever do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me." Kais explained, his dark eyes sparkling. So much different then Mayu's. "It's what you took from me."

Naruto cried out in pain as a kunai peirced his arm, sending him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, getting to his feet to run, but he was slammed into the tree again by Mayu. She held a kunai to his neck, her eyes unseeing. Sasuke felt his breath leave him and his body go limp. This wasn't right.

Kais chuckled as he stepped towards Naruto's crumpled form. Naruto glared up at the man defiantly, his eyes searching for an escape, a way to turn this around.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto grunted, grinding his teeth together as the pain in his arm grew with the blood that leaked out. He winced and bit his lip as he yanked the kunai from his arm and tossed it away. "What could I have taken from you?"

"The one thing in this world I truly cared for." Kais cried. Naruto glared at him but grunted in surprise when his kick met air. Kais had lept out of the way with inhuman speed. "My pet!"

"This guys craqzy!" Naruto hissed, dodging a blow that would have broken his jaw. He quickly ran a few feet away and turned to see Sasuke pinned to a tree. "Sasuke! Wake up!"

Sasuke's lidded eyes slowly fluttered open and he glanced at Naruto, then to Mayu. She looked so emotionless, so unlike the girl he knew. But he couldn't move.

"He wont move." Kais laughed harshly, his robe fluttering in the breeze. "It's a technuique only one with the Kogenkan can acomplish. It makes the one captured fall into a paralized state of fear and sadness. He's trapped, and in the perfect possision to be killed!"

Naruto glared with wide eyes. Why was this suddenly so bad?

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes drooping. He fought the sadness that threatened to overtake him. He couldn't, he wanted to see Mayu. "Mayu, why..."

"What do you want? Who is your pet?" Naruto cried, dodging another kick. He was afraid that with one motion Kais would give the order for Mayu to kill Sasuke. He had to keep Kais as busy as possible.

"Surely you know." Kais murmured, his voice sly and errie. It sent shivers through Naruto's spine. Kais's eyes narrowed and a grin plastered to his lips once again, making him look even more evil. He spoke as he advanced. "What is it that huants your soul Naruto Uzumaki? What darkness looms inside, always there and tuanting you, giving you such emense strenght at will? What pet do you think i'm talking about Naruto! SURLEY YOU KNOW!"

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs as his body went limp with fear.

"Kyubbi..."

* * *

**AHG! IT WAS SHORT AGAIN! I'm sorry, but in order for this story to work well enough, I guess a few chapters must be short.**

**REVEIW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fallen Embers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Since this is an important chapter, no talking for me! Reveiw! WHAAAA I HATE THIS CHAPTER! You'll see why.**

* * *

_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Fallen Embers_

This was bad, very bad. There was no telling what could go wrong now. With Sasuke pinned to a tree and practically unconcious what could Naruto do? If he attacked then so would Mayu. Naruto couldn't imagine what Sasuke must be going through, the one person Sasuke had actually truly trusted all his life was about to kill him.

"This isn't right." Naruto hissed, his fists clentched tightly into balls at his sides. Kais was standing nearby with that disgusting grin on his face, looking to all the world like a child at christmas. "If Mayu is your daughter, how could you treat her like this? She would never hurt us..."

"Oh but I think she would." Kais replied with a twisted chuckle. "Isn't that right Kandara dear?"

"Of course father." Mayu replied, dropping her arm from Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha felt in a crumpled heap on the ground, causing some uneasy feelings to well inside Naruto. What had she done to him? Mayu stepped away from Sasuke as the boy groaned and lifted his head.

Naruto was glad Sasuke was awake, go Sasuke, but there was still the matter at hand for him to deal with. The kunai was still in Mayu's hand and there was no way Naruto could get it from her. Not if she knew his every move.

"Mayu." Sasuke gasped, pulling himself unsteadily to his feet. There were no words to describe what he had experiened. The sandness and depression was almost enough to bring up those ration bars in Sasuke's stomach. What was that? It was completely different then what Itachi's sharingan had done, and yet much worse. It wasn't physical pain, and so there was no way to end it. Until Mayu ended it herself. But the pain of knowing that Mayu would actually do that to him was almost worse. "Why..."

"I never loved you." Mayu murmured. The words hit Sasuke harder than any kick to head, worse then when a little village kid had kicked Sasuke between his legs once. Worse then a chakra enduced rib breaking punch. And worse even, then a punture wound to his heart. It tore him apart. It was his weakness. At the time, when he was with Mayu in their bedroom, he'd never thought it would come to this. Not once. Holding her was good enough for him.

"You can't say that!" Naruto cried, panicking at the look on Sasuke's face, he had to end it. "Mayu, this isn't you! Stop it!"

Mayu spun around suddenly, staring Naruto in the eyes, but he found it much easier not to look away. There was something missing from them...

"Of course it is." Mayu hissed, stepping forward. The kunai dripped from her fingers like blood and embedded sharply into the dirt strewn grass. "Don't you get it? It was all a joke, one giant lie. I tricked you Naruto, it was all my fathers plan to get Kyubbi back into his possesion."

Naruto stared with shocked eyes as Mayu approached, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was trembing, sweat dripped from his chin. Mayu grinned a sleepy sly grin and gripped his chin between her thin fingers.

"You sicken me." Mayu whispered to him. All Naruto could see was Mayu, all he could hear were her words. He didn't want to believe them, but it was all he could do. He was suffocating, falling back into his lonely childhood. "You were always an outsider Naruto. That pathetic being you call a girlfriend doesn't even love you. She fears you. That _monster _inside you. Everyone fears it, they hate you. Sasuke hates you, Sakura hates you, I hate you."

"No." Naruto whimpered, his throat thickly coated with bile as tears formed in his eyes. She was preying on him, he knew it. But...He was so _sad_."

"There is a way to end your sadness." Mayu said suddenly, releasing Naruto's chin. He was reduced to a shivering pool just like Sasuke had been. Mayu shared a look with her maniacl father and in turn, a smile of twisted insanity befell her lips. Lips that had once spoke the truth so kindly, had once been so nice and warm and gentle. Now they only _hurt_. "Release the Kyuubi. There's only one man who can controll him...My father. Give our pet back to us. Everyone will love you again Naruto, they will no longer hate you. My father can control the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked up with tear stained cheeks at Mayu. He no longer saw emptyness in her eyes, but something else. Something strange...Something that made him want to break out. Something that jerked him to reality.

"What-" Kais glared and suddenly Mayu jerked and her eyes once again became empty.

"Too slow!" Naruto cried, thrusing himself upwards just as a kunai shot from the woods and embedded into a tree inches from Mayu's cheek. She didn't move but Kais glared at the woods, clentching his teeth.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura?" Naruto spun around just as the pink haired girl broke from the trees. Suddenly Ino and Kakashi and Hinata came flying outwards as well, along was Pakun the tracking dog jutsu of Kakakshi's. Naruto felt his heart stop when he saw Hinata. There was pure joy on her features when she made eye contact with him.

"Naruto-" Hinata jerked in surprise when Mayu leaped.

"Pay attention!" Mayu barked, a rain of kunai's falling on Naruto's body. Hinata cried out in shock and quick as lightning she lifted her hands and released her jutsu, tiny bullets of chakra knocking the kunai's away from Naruto.

Mayu dropped to the ground in front of Kais and slowly straightened her back. Suddenly, Sasuke stirred and looked up at the form. Her eyes were so empty. But he had seen it too, what Naruto had seen. That pain...That desperation.

"Mayu." Sasuke grunted, lifting himself to his feet a bit unsteadily. Sakura made a move to help him but Kakashi held her back. Kais glared at the new comers, them having spoiled his fun. "I don't get it. If you can see the future, then how is it you were surprised to see Sakura?"

Sasuke shakily made his way to his friends, slowly regaining his composure, along with piecing a little bit of the puzzle together. Naruto blinked and turned his gaze to Mayu. It was true. If she could see the fupture then how come she didn't stop the kunai? Unless...

Naruto grinned and turned his body towards the man behind Mayu.

"I get it." Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry but I can't give you Kyuubi, but you won't mind if I give you a little taste will you?"

Suddenly the air became heavy. A strange red fluid like chakra began spilling off Naruto's body. His teeth pointed into sharp fangs and his puils diolated and became feril. A small gleam of sweat dripped down Kais's cheek. This was, unexpected.

"Kandara." Kais hissed, and Mayu lept from her spot, slamming her hand down hard. Her eyes widened when she was thrown backwards into a tree. The branches shook and leaves fell down on the stunned Mayu. Naruto grinned and feral grin and cletched his fists. His entire body pulsed with chakra, his eyes a deep blood red.

Everyone watched with stunned expressions as Naruto lepty at Mayu, pinning her to the ground.

"Mayu wake up!" Naruto cried into her face, his hands gripping her shoulders so tightly she winced. But her eyes stayed dormant of life. A twisted laughter began to resonate from Kais.

"Kandara, I think it's time to show this mutt who he's dealing with." Kais laughed.

Naruto cried out in surprise when he was tossed aside as if nothing. Chakra flared from Mayu, but it wasn't blue or red. It was pure black and it seeped from her skin and pooled around her like a cold mist. It filled everything with fear and darkness. All anyone could do was watch.

Mayu slammed her hands together and performed a perfect jutsu, only every one of the signals was just a little different.

"Jutsu of the dark chakra, fourty seals!" Mayu cried, and before Naruto could understand what was happening he was envaloped in darkness. All he could hear was a voice screaming his name, but he didn't know who. A painful howl errupted inside Naruto and he knew it was the Kyuubi. The door, the cage that locked Kyuubi inside began to shiver and convulse until it was broken into a thousand shards.

Naruto felt his entire body spasm over and over as the beast errupted from inside him, filling every part of him until he couldn't feel himself anymore. With every second, the outside world fell farther and farther away.

When the darkness cleared all Naruto could see was red. Then he saw Sasuke, and before he knew what he was doing, Naruto watched as his body attacked.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!!! Okay, it's nearing the end of my story. Sniff sniff.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and those who read but didn't review, you're all great! Read on Naruto lovers!**


	18. Chapter 18: She Is Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Here it is fans! Chapter 18! It isn't the end, but it's getting close.**

**Songs: She is- The Fray**

* * *

_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: She Is Everything._

Sasuke groaned, everywhere he moved, everything he felt was pain. It was all. It was the world. When Sasuke opened his eyes, the pain was worse, but he had to bare it. This was the first time he'd ever felt anything like this.

When Sasuke finally got control of himself, he looked up at a flickering light and the first thought that crossed his mind was, is this hell? Was he finally dead? If it was, then surely the pain wouldn't have gone away? Sasuke lifted his body slowly and found he was lying on a cold hard ground, all his limbs were bound with chains and his mouth was covered with a gag. It was all he could do not to choke on his own stupidity.

Everything came flooding back. Naruto being consumed by a dark chakra, and then those eyes. That face, those fangs! Surely the size of Sasuke's fist. Naruto wasn't Naruto anymore, he had been consumed by whatever Mayu had done to him. That was around the time Naruto had attacked.

Sasuke had never felt anything like what Naruto had done. It was the most pain he'd ever experienced trying to block a hit that couldn't be blocked. Sasuke could see now that his arm was clearly broken, he could tell from the bone trying to poke out of his tricep. It hurt to move, but it hurt more not to.

Sasuke rolled so he was on his knees and got to his feet. The chains were connected to a metal wall. If he had use of his arms, he could us his fire jutsu and melt to metal, but that was usless unless he got out of the chains. He had to escape. Something very bad was going on. Whatever Mayu had done to Naruto, it wasn't good at all. The look on Naruto's face...No, that wasn't Naruto. Sasuke had known of the Kyuubi for a long time, but he never even once though of how terrible the Kyuubi could be once it was unleashed.

What would happen to Naruto's body? The strain of holding all that chakra would surely be too much.

"S-Sasuke?" A whisper dripped through Sasuke's thoughts and he spun around, well he hopped around (it's hard to spin when your legs are chained). Sitting in a corner was Hinata, huddled together with Ino. They looked terrible and beaten up. Hinata's eyebrow was bleeding and she had a fat lip, and Ino was bleeding from somewhere inside her mouth. Both were chained to the wall but they didn't have gags. "Are you alright? I was so worried that you were..."

Sasuke nodded to show he understood and hopped as close as he could towards them. They filled the rest of the space.

"Here, I'll turned around and take off that gag." Ino said, turning. Sasuke dipped his head so it was near her hands and she pulled the gag from his mouth. When it was out he coughed and spit out the terrible bloody taste in his mouth. His lip was bleeding.

"Dammit." Sasuke hissed, rubbing his lip on his shirt sleeve. "What the hell happened?"

"I-It wasn't Naruto!" Hinata cried, surprising them all. She had tears in her eyes and quickly blushed. "It couldn't be...He wouldn't..."

"It's okay Hinata." Ino cooed, hopping close to Hinata. They huddled together for comfort while Sasuke looked for a way to escape. He wracked his mind for some technuiqe but couldn't seem to remember any. The pain in his arm was too great. "Sasuke, your arm."

"It's broken." Sasuke said, glancing down at it only momentarily. "How can we get out of here?"

"I don't know..." Ino whispered. "I don't think we-"

Sasuke spun around when he heard the door creaked open. They all looked with horror as the twisted Naruto walked inisde, his entire body was mutated and feral. His mouth was bleeding from the sheer size of his fangs. The two girls shivered in terror as Naruto, or Kyuubi, walked inside and grabbed Sasuke by the hair.

"Time to go Uchiha." Kyuubi hisses in a low voice that wasn't Naruto at all. The chains snapped with one slam from Kyuubi's fist and he dragged Sasuke from the room, slamming the door shut. The two girls were left alone in the cold dark room.

"Shikimaru..." Ino sobbed, collapsing against Hinata. "I don't think I can come back..."

&&

Sasuke hit the ground hard and rolled, his back slamming against a hard rock wall and stealing the air from his lungs. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he coughed desperatly. His entire body was on fire, he couldn't ignore this pain. Whatever that was, it wasn't Naruto, it wasn't _human_.

"W-Who's there?" Hissed a small, terrified voice. Sasuke looked around but couldn't see through the gloom, so he waited for his eyes to adjust. What he saw surprised him to no end. "Sasuke?"

"Mayu..." Sasuke breathed. There was the sound of feet scraping the floor and Mayu's face was pressed against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Sasuke couldn't move, he was too confused. Something was different.

"Sasuke!" Mayu cried into his shirt, her hands tightly clentched on his shoulders. Her entire body was shaking. For a moment, Sasuke didn't care about what she was done, it was just a relief to finally have her in his arms again. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down." Sasuke whispered, his hand rubbing her back gently. His other arm was still hurting, but now he didn't mind. It felt good to have her again. "Mayu..."

"I'm not Kandara and I never was." Mayu hiccuped, pulling her face from his chest finally. He felt his body tense when he saw those eyes. They peirced right through him, bright and magnificent. "K-Kais was controlling me, I couldn't stop him! I'm so sorry!"

"I believe you." Sasuke said, his good hand grasping her cheek. "I believe you."

Once again sobs wretched from her throat but this time she buried herself in his mouth, ignoring the split lip. This time, all the world would dissapear. They could work things out later. It was just her and Sasuke now.

&&

Kakashi breathed heavily, glancing around the forest.

"No one followed." Pakun confirmed, he too was short on breath. Nearby sobs peirced the night. Sakura had her head buried in her knees and was crying as quietly as she could, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"This, wasn't supposed to happen." Sakura hiccuped, tears rolling down her cheeks and falling on her lips. She gripped her knees tightly. Kakashi felt gloom and despair befall the three of them. He wasn't feeling too good either.

"Don't worry Sakura, that wasn't Naruto." Kakashi said grimly, trying to give Sakura some glimmer of hope. "That was the Kyuubi. Somehow, Mayu has broken the seal. Unfortunatly, Kyuubi can't just leave Naruto's body, because he's bound to it. Not until the life in Naruto gives out, when Naruto can't take the power and his body dies, only then can Kyuubi finally come to life."

Sakura wiped her tears and shakily got to her feet.

"This isn't fair." She whispered. "Poor Naruto...He doesn't deserve this...It's all her fault!"

Kakashi watched as Sakura screamed and began breaking things apart, but he couldn't do anything, because he was thinking the exact same thing.

&&

"So he's been controlling you since you were a child?" Sasuke murmured. They were tucked in the far corner and Mayu had torn her sleeve to make a sling for Sasuke's arm. Sasuke had pulled Mayu to his chest and forced her to tell him everything. She had her memory back, and she looked tormented because of it. Mayu nodded to his questioned and wormed closer to his warm chest.

"Whenever he was done using my powers he would place me in a lead chamber and lock me in darkness." Mayu shuddered, looking huanted in the small room. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her tightly, determined not to let her get scared. She smiled shakily at him. "Ever since that man took Kyuubi from him, Kais has been plotting revenge. He's been tormented by the thought of loosing his pet."

"And he used you as bait." Sasuke said, finally understanding. "Knowing someone would fall for the girl who needed someone to teach her..."

"Sasuke don't." Mayu said, spinning around in his lap to face him. Her eyes were knitted together fiercly. "I know that even if I hadn't lost my memory, that we would still be together. Because-"

The door slammed open and Kais walked inside, the tormented Naruto dragging himself nearby.

"Isn't that lovely." Kais grinned, before grabbing Mayu roughly and seizing her. Sasuke was about to give Kais a good lsam when out of nowhere, Naruto snatched his broken arm. Sasuke howled in pain and could only watch as Mayu was dragged away kicking and screaming for Sasuke to help her.

When Kais was gone Naruto dropped his hand, and Sasuke collapsed on the ground, glaring at the twisted form that wasn't leaving.

"A guard." Kyuubi grinned, watching Sasuke with a heated feral gaze. "You know Uchiha, in a matter of hours your friend will die, and then I'll finally be free."

Sasuke's glare hardened and he tried not to wince through the pain. He couldn't ignore Kyuubi however, because all along he had known that no matter what happened, this wouldn't be good for Naruto.

"It wasn't Mayu Naruto." Sasuke hissed, pushing himself to a sit where he could nurse his arm.

"It's no use, he's gone." Kyuubi said.

"She was being controlled by Kais since she was a child."

"You ignorant-"

"I never told you this before Naruto, but you are my friend." Sasuke said fiercly. "In fact, you're the reason I'm sane, the reason I can actually love someone now and not be afraid of killing them..."

Kyuubi glared at Sasuke, but Sasuke couldn't know for sure if it was working. He had to keep going though, not give Kyuubi a chance to speak.

"When we were kids, I used to treat you horribly, but you weren't the only one. I know you thought everyone hated you, but I only did because I hated the world." Saying it out loud, Sasuke couldn't believe he hadn't seen this before. But something about finally kissing a girl, holding someone, made all the horrible thoughts of the past and all Sasuke's problems want to come spilling out. "I treated Sakura and Ino the same way."

"Shut up-"

Sasuke increased the feirceness in his voice, to overwhelm Kyuubi. "And I never blamed you for anything, not one thing. You were the one who saved me countless times. You've done a lot Naruto, and I guess...I'm thank full...You really are my best friend."

Sasuke jerked in surprise when Kyuubi began to howl and grab his head, his body was convulsing in a strange way. It was working, it was actually working.

"Sasuke!" Naruto howled, but his voice quickly turned low half way through. Sasuke had to keep going.

"You know who else never hated you? Hinata." Sasuke said, the name struck a cord and Kyuubi howled again. He just wanted Naruto back, even if his body was twisted, it would all be alright if Naruto came back. "She always loved you, ever since we were kids. Even when everyone treated you badly, she always loved you. You maybe didn't notice, but Sakura would tell me how many nights she had to console Hinata and tell her that you would come around at some point. Even if you don't have a family, aren't friends good enough? Kyuubi may terrify you and distance you from people, but what about the people who are your friends?"

It was working, it was actually working. Kyuubi was now slamming Naruto's body against the wall in hopes that Naruto would stop trying to surface, but his will was too great for a demon that had no free will.

"I don't hate you Naruto." Sasuke was yelling now, trying to be heard over the tortured wails, he just hoped that Kais wouldn't hear this and come running with a mind controlled Mayu. "None of us do. We have to stop this before it starts."

Suddenly, Kyuubi fell to the ground and Naruto's body began to worm and shift. Finally, the old Naruto lay on the cold hard ground, steam billowing from his body. Sasuke breathed harshly and scidded over to Naruto's side, pushing him over. It was Naruto, Sasuke knew because of those bright blue eyes. Sasuke felt releif spill over his entire body and for a second, he sat in a slump, his forehead bumping Naruto's shoulder. It worked.

"Naruto." Sasuke rasped.

* * *

**Ok, I admit, this one seems a little gay, but trust me this is all boyxgirl love. I left the SasuxNaru for my other story, Dead Last. So if you want boy love check that out. It's cute.**

**Okay ever, review please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Wild Child

**Disclaimer: I just noticed, but I've almost got twenty chapters! TEN SECOND DANCE PARTY! WHOOT! Okay, I'm done.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I own Mayu and Kais, and the theme!**

**Songs: I will follow you into the dark- Deathcab for Cutie**

* * *

_CHAPTER NINETEEN: Wild Child._

"Where do you think they are keeping Hinata and Ino?" Naruto asked anxiously, his arm draped over Sasuke's shoulder. They were limping down the hallways, looking into every cell. Naruto was still trying to get control of his body, and it was clear that he wouldn't be able to hold back Kyuubi for long, but at least it was giving his body a second chance.

"I remember two turns." Sasuke replied. They took two right turns and Naruto couldn't believe how many cells there were. "This must be some old prison."

"Maybe." Narut grunted. They stopped for awhile to catch their breath and quickly started again. When they checked all the cells, there was one left at the far end. Sure enough, two bodies were huddled inside.

Sasuke set Naruto on the ground and checked the lock on the door. It was old and rusted. Thank goodness for cheap lairs.

He found a broken pipe near the wall and wedged it into the small lock, before slamming it down. The lock gave a pained squeal before it snapped at the pieces clattered to the floor. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and slammed the door open. Ino and Hinata stared with wide eyes at the two boys, as if they were angels in human clothing. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes and she began to sob uncontrollably when Naruto pulled her into his arms.

"It's me." Naruto cooed. "It's me, I'm sorry. That wasn't me before."

Hinata left kisses all over his cheeks in a terrified frenzy. She looked hysterical as she clutched Naruto to her.

"I know!" Hinata sobbed. "I know."

Sasuke made quick work of their chains using his fireball jutsu and Ino stood up with two hand cuffs hanging from her rists. At least they weren't chained to the wall. She spun her rists and the chains wrapped tightling around them. Out of all of them, she looked the least for ware. In fact, despite her bloody mouth, she looked perfect.

"Let's go." Ino said, but she was stopped by a firm hand on her bicep. Sasuke was staring directly into her eyes with his sharingan, that thing always made her nervous.

"Whatever you think, that was Mayu." Sasuke hissed, as much to Ino as to Hinata as well. "She was being controlled."

"I know!" Ino retored, surprising Sasuke and Naruto. "My family specializes in mind control, OK? I knew she was controled the second I saw her."

"Then tell me, can you break it?" Sasuke asked. Ino shook her head.

"No one can break it but Mayu." Ino answered, wretching her arm from his grasp.

"If I can do it, so can Mayu." Naruto murmured. "I know she can."

&&

Kakashi watched with a glare at what was happening. Kais was making something on the ground, a type of circle, with Mayu standing perfectly still in the center. Whatever Kais was trying to do, Kakashi knew it wouldn't be good.

From the looks of the circle, it would apply to a jutsu of some kind, but Kakashi couldn't be too sure. This circed looked different then some of the large jutsu's Kakashi had seen in his time.

Pakun nudged Kakashi's leg and they climbed down from the trees as silently as possible and made their way to wear Sakura sat prepairing their things. They had a plan, but none of them knew if it would work or not. There was no telling what would happen if Mayu was there. She had the advantage of ready their futures and so she always knew what was going to happen. How did you beat someone like that?

"I'm not sure how well this will work." Kakashi said uneasily, glancing at the two standing near him. Sakura stretched to her feet and her eyebrows set into a scowl of determination.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura said. "We're going to get them back."

But going into battle with fury was the worst thing someone could do.

&&

Mayu couldn't feel anything. Her body wouldn't respond, no matter how hard she tried. When she looked backwards in her life, much of it was spent with this same feeling, but back then it had been a comfort. This way, she couldn't blame herself for all the deaths, but Kais who was controlling her. It was he who willed her to do those things, not her own will.

Though back then, she'd never fought it as much as she had at that moment, when her feet unsteadily walked onto the circle. She knew exactly what it was. Kais had tried this once before, when she was only three years old, but it had all gone south when Kyuubi was sealed away. The entire thing depended on Kyuubi being there and alive.

Kais looked up at the sun, which was just above their heads. Noon. Already Mayu had been there an entire day, and by the looks of how things were going, she'd be trapped there for the rest of her life.

"The boy's body should be close to death by now." Kais inquired, glancing at the shivering Mayu. A look of fake pitty crossed his features and he approached Mayu, clutching her chin. A bead of sweat fell down her temple, though her expressions reamained the same. "Don't tell me you actually _care _about those ingrates."

Mayu couldn't move her lips, even though her entire being screamed for Kais to die. When she was a child she'd thought it was okay to be controlled by Kais. It meant he was making it easier for her. She didn't have to kill the people on her own, she just had to bear it and watch. Which she'd thought was much better then killing them of her own will. But now, she saw her error. It wasn't alright.

When she was being controlled, she didn't have any choice. All those people she had killed didn't have to die, and if she had been in controll they would still be alive. Kais was _using _her, dramtically.

"Regardless, this will happen." Kais sighed and lifted a hand to Mayu's shoulder, where he pulled down her torn sleeve and reveiled a tatoo. It swirled and wirled all over her shoulder an dipped down onto her chest. Sasuke had asked about it many times, wondering what it meant, but Mayu hadn't been able to remember. Now she did. It was the mark that bound her to Kais. "I didn't want to do this, because it puts enourmous amounts of strain on your body, but witnessnig that episode you had with the orange boy last night, I've deemed it nessicary."

Mayu felt tears well in her eyes. She knew what he was doing. The last time this happened the pain had been excrutiating. She didn't want this again.

_No. _Mayu sobbed to herself. Whenever he did this, she lost herself and was drowned in _his _thoughts.

"When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life." Kais murmured, stroking Mayu's cheek as he place a hand above the seal in the center of the tatoo. It rested just on the tip of the colar bone. Mayu winced inside herself, thought outwardly she stayed the same. "I thought I might cry when your tiny hands gripped mine so tightly...I knew from that instant that you would grow up strong. Which is why I have to do this. I worked so hard to get where I am today, and I won't let this chance escape. I will _win._"

At the last word that left his lips, his fingers cletnched and the entire tatoo flared red and Mayu left out such a scream that for a moment, she escaped his mind powers and she screamed. Tears exploded from her eyes and she howled to the sky, her bright red and blue eyes twisted with pain. The tatoo bended and twisted and grew, the seal growing bigger until it covered her entire shoulder.

Finally, it was over. The burning pain ceased and became no less then a dull throb and Mayu collasped on the ground face first, her cheek slamming against a pebble and cutting slightly, but she couldn't move. Her entire body was numb and her eyes dulled. She was trapped.

"Father." Mayu rasped from where she lay. _It hurts._

"I know Kandara." Kais cooed, petting her sweating head. "It's alright now, daddy's here."

_It hurts, deep in my heart..._

* * *

**Bwahahah, I've completed Chapter 19. I guess you can see why I hated the last chapter. I love my character, and she seemed a little mean. But it's okay now! **

**It's fathers day today, and we got my dad cake, so I'm get to eat goooooooddd. :D**

**Review people. **


	20. Chapter 20: Instinction

**Disclaimer: Ho-kay, here it is. Chapter twenty, Ten second dance party! I'm sooooo proud of myself for getting this far. And someone even added me to their favorites! I'm soooo happy! Thank you all sooo much for reading this far!**

**Ok, it's not the end yet!**

**Sing: Smooth Criminal- by Alien Ant Farm**

* * *

_CHAPTER TWENTY: Instinction._

Ino checked the empty hallways before running across to the next doorway. Everyone followed, Naruto limping occasionally, he was getting feeling back in his body.

"Why have a giant lair, but no goons?" Ino murmured worriedly. "Is this a trick?"

"No one's here." Sasuke muttered, his brows creasing. "I guess Kais was confident he didn't need any help."

"That, or he has no one." Ino muttered. When they were sure it was clear, all four of them scampered thruogh the hallways until finally, they found what looked lik an elevator. It used and old pully sytem, where you had to crank a wheel in order to move up of down. The four piled inside and Sasuke took the lever. He watched above him the entire time he cranked, waiting for something terrible to happen.

Naruto stared at the wall, his eyes unseeing. Hinata had her arms wrapped around his neck protectivly, her hand fisting in his shirt.

But little did any of them know, that behind Naruto's eyes, a battle was raging. If they didn't do something soon, Kyuubi might just see day light.

&&

"It's almost time." Kais grinned to himself. Nearby, Mayu stood in the center of the circle, her head tilted to the side. Her dull eyes stared at nothing, she looked posatively dead. Kais chuckled and left the circle. "Make sure you do it right this time Kandara. It's time Kyuubi found her-"

Kais grunted in surprise when something began to rumble. All of a sudden the ground churned right under Kais's feet, giving way. It was as if there had been an explosion. Kais barely had time to get out of the way before yet anther explosion hit the ground. The destruction made a straight line. This was being controlled.

A kunai whizzed past Kais's cheek and he spun around with wide eyes. Standing there was three figures. Kakashi lept from his spot when suddenly Mayu rushed him. She was too fast and grabbed his arm, swinging him as far away as she could.

"You should have ran away!" Kais screamed in insanity. He laughed maniacally. "I'll destroy you all!"

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried. Kakashi nodded and threw his mask aside. There was no telling if it would work, but he had to try. He was the copy ninja. Kakashi slammed his hand onto his arm, watching with wide eyes as Mayu ran at him, a very sharp knife in her hands. It wasn't a kunai, but it looked much more dangerous.

The air around Kakashi began sharp as chakra pooled into his arm. He clentched his fist and opened his mouth into a snarl, before runnign straigth at Mayu.

This had to work!

&&

Naruto collasped on the ground, surprising Hinata and bringing her down with him. He'd been helping her so she didn't have to carry his full weight, but...

"Naruto." Hinata gasped. "Are you OK? What's wrong-"

Hinata screamed in surprise when suddenly Naruto's hand slammed into her throat, squeezing it until her face went red. She couldn't breath, not even words would come out as she struggled helplessly.

"Naruto!" Ino screamed, throwing herself forward. But a hand slammed into her stomach and she was thrown into the wall, the tiles cracking under the force and slipping to the ground. Sasuke's eyes were wide. It had been so unexpected...

"You got me once Uchiha." A dark, demonic voice snarled. Naruto lifted his eyes and threw Hinata to the side. She tumbled, coughing and crying, her mouth filled with blood from biting her tongue. Naruto's eyes were the deepest red they had ever been, and once again he was mutated and deformed. "But it won't happen again. I promise."

"Kyuubi." Sasuke breathed.

&&

Kakashi cried out as he slammed his fist full of chakra at Mayu. He closed his eyes at contact. If it landed, he didn't want to see what happened to Mayu. If it didn't...He didn't want to see what happened to him.

Suddenly Kakashi cried out as pain flashed through his arm. When he threw open his eyes he found Mayu standing there without a scratch. Sakura cried out in horror when she saw it. Mayu had Kakashi's fist in her palms, gripping it firmly. Her hand was bleeding, but other then that...

"Impossible." Kakashi said breathlessly. He was about to rip his hand away, when something in Mayu's eyes stopped him. Some strange darkness seemed to be dripping out of them. Kakashi felt his entire body go numb and he slumped to his knees, his elbow weakening in Mayu's grasp. He could hear Sakura yelling, but none of that mattered. "So long as this blood is in you, I control you."

Mayu lifted a hand and placed it over Kakashi's face. Her eyes were lifeless as she pressed down. Pain flared through Kakashi's mind and when he opened his eyes, he was writhing on the ground in agony, his thoughts twisted in pain. Sakura was screaming at him to get up, but he couldn't. It hurt too much. His eye felt like it was burning, but when he touched it he knew it was still there.

"I control every blood trait." Mayu murmured. "You are powerless."

"Kandara." Kais said calmly, drawing the girl back to the circle. "It's time, I'll take care of the girl."

Mayu nodded deaftly and stepped into the center of the circle, closing her eyes. Deep inside, darkness prevailed, sending her into a strange new world full of horrors. Mayu felt herself fall away from the world she had come to enjoy. No longer did she see Sasuke's face whenever she blinked, all she saw was darkness. This must be why she was so terrified of the dark.

Sakura cried in pain when something caught her arm. She looked up in horror to see none other then Naruto. His face was contorted, his teeth blooding from their expansion, his nails digging into her arm so hard it drew blood. That wasn't Naruto.

Breath escaped Sakura's lungs. "Naruto."

&&

Surprisingly, Sasuke hadn't been as damaged as the time before. This time he only had a bloody mouth. With grunt of effort, Sasuke drew himself over to where Hinata lay coughing, holding her neck. He checked to make sure she was alright, then trudged over to Ino. There was a cut above her eyebrow, but she was alive and staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Come on." Sasuke hissed. "If we don't hurry..."

"Naruto..." Hinata sobbed as Ino pulled her along, limping. There was a large nasty bruise forming on Hinata's neck, turning a horride purple color. Sasuke felt his stomach churn as he remembered the look in those eyes. If Naruto stayed that way for any longer, there was no telling what might happen. All he knew, was that neither Naruto nor Mayu was in their right minds. Sasuke had to do something. Whether it be knocking the sense into them, he didn't know. Maybe he could get them to fight it, just like he had done to Naruto. But that had been luck. Could he do it again? Maybe with Mayu.

The roof began to shake suddenly, and dirt fell from the corners, spraying over the three. They looked up in surprise.

"An exlposion?" Ino gasped. "What's going on?"

"It reminds me of someone." Sasuke muttered, staring at the ground. Could it be? "Sakura..."

&&

"Let us begin." Kais instructed, steppnig away from the circle and grinning at the unconcious Sakura and Kakashi. They looked pathetic, brought down so easily. It must have been torture to see someone they knew so well attack them without mercy. Kais grinned to himself malificently as he watched Mayu raise her arms.

Quickly, she slammed them together and began to rapidly make hand signs. It took at least five minutes for her to complete all the hand signs, due to how many they were for this particular jutsu. The particular jutsu, which had been forbidden for years. Banned by it's own creator. But after years of meticulous research, Kais had finally recreated it. All thanks to the one person the old hokage had left behind as a clue.

Suddenly, the circle began to glow and shiver, the ground rumbling strangley. Behind Kais, Sakura blinked open a bleary eye, her head spinning. All she could do was watch as slowly, Naruto approached the glowing circle. The twisted, deranged Naruto that had hurt Sakura badly. He stapped directly onto the edge of the circle and his hair slammed upwards, his clothes flaoting as if there were a wind rising up to greet him. He looked posatively demonic standing there, grinning at Mayu.

It was only a matter of time.

Kais felt joy swell in his stomach. This was it, what he had been waiting for for almost eleven years. It was finally his chance to shine, his moment. No one could take this away from him!

Something began to rise from the circle, what looked like ears, and a head full of fur. It was large. As it rose, Naruto began to writh and convulse standing there, Kyuubi fighting for Naruto to relinquish his body. But Naruto fought as hard as he could. He noticed that the more he fought, the slower the demon from the circle approached the upper world. Help would come soon.

"Stop fighting it." The controlled Mayu snarled, her teeth barred in a snarl. Her dull eyes were narrowed in frustration, sweat dripping from her forehead. So it was taking a lot from her. How much chakra could this jutsu take? Maybe if Naruto fought long enough, eventually her chakra would run out? "There's nothing you can do. All of your friends are dead now."

Naruto struggled with himself. They weren't dead! They couldn't be dead...He wouldn't believe it. Kyuubi hadn't kileld them.

He was struck wit hfear when he remembered Hinata. What had happened to her? Had Kyuubi killed her? He didn't want that to happen, it couldn't have. Hinata wouldn't have died...

The fear destracted him and he lost a bit of control, the demon rising a bit higher. Suddenly however, all the lights died out and the demon faded. Just like that, out of nowhere. Naruto and Kyuubi looked up with wide eyes, only to find something unexpected.

Sasuke had come out of nowhere and wrapped himself around Mayu when she had been destracted by the jutsu. His arms were holding her gently, and his lips were forcibly pressed against hers. Mayu had faltered, and in doing so had al ost a bit of her resolve. Kais screamed in anger when the tatoo began to receed.

"Impossible!" He cried. Sasuke forced himself inside her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears falling from them. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. "Kill him Kandara! I will not loose!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. The Uchiha gasped and pulled away just as Kais came rushing at him and Mayu with a long sword in his hands. Sasuke ripped Mayu out of the way and looked her in the eyes.

"I won't let you do this." Sasuke hissed. Everyone watched in amazement as he hugged Mayu in a bone crushing hug. "I won't let you go...Because I...lo-"

"Damn you" Kais slammed his sword down but yelped in surprise when it didn't land. He looked up in horror to find a blooding hand holding it down with chakra. Naruto, back to normal, stood there with a bloody grin.

"You'll never win, don't you get it?" Naruto snapped, throwing the sword aside. "You've been hiding behind Mayu's ability all this time, and you have none yourself. You didn't think Mayu could fall in love did you? Haven't you ever heard, that love is strong?"

"Never!" Kais hissed, slamming his hands together.

"Too slow!" Someone screamed. Ino stood behind Kais, slammed her hands together. Kais gasped as his eyes went dull and his life was forced from his body to be replaced by Ino's. She grinned at herself. "Let's see how you like to be controled!"

"Ino, you can't kill him, you'll hurt yourself-" Hinata gasped, running forward.

"It's alright." Ino grinned from Kais's body. "My dad didn't leave me behind with nothing you know."

Suddenly, she was back in her own body. Kais struggled and struggled but couldn't move. It felt like his entire body was lead.

"This is my family's ability." Ino snarled at Kais. "Remeber it!"

She made a movement and Kais suddenly had a small kife in his hands, and before he knew what was happening, it was plunging into his own heart. He plunged forward and slammed hard into the ground, all his life leaving as the blood flowed from the wound. Ino breathed heavily, collasping to the ground. Hinata was by her side.

"Ino." Hinata whispered, rubbing her friends hair. "It was too much chakra..."

"I'm fine." Ino rasped. all her engery had been zapped, she hadn't exactly tried that jutsu before.

Suddnely, Hinata looked up and found tear filled blue eyes starring at her.

"Hi-nata." Naruto hiccuped. "I'm so sorry-"

He was cut off by a sobbing Hyuuga, clinging to his chest desperatly and screaming how terrified she had been that he might die.

Behind them, a scream rang out. Sasuke gasped and grabbed Mayu's arms as her eyes roleld back into her head and she began to convulse. On her arm, the tatoo burned fire red and began to receed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Mayu's body and held her still as it receeded. He whispered into her neck and promised it would be alright.

Sakura pulled herself over with effort. She knew they would explain it all to her soon.

"Kakashi." Sakura muttered, shoving the mans body. Carefully, Kakashi opened shaky eyes and stared blearily at Sakura. "It's over now."

"Good." Kakashi sighed, dropping his head the the ground and staring at the sky.

Sasuke stared down at Mayu when she finally stopped convulsing and fell unconcious. It was incredible. Finally, it was over. Kais no longer controlled her, and Naruto had Kyuubi under control. Surely they could do something about that later. sure, Sasuke's arm was still broken, but that would heal. They were all alive. Except for Kais of course.

"Sasuke." Naruto murmured, his eyes wide. Sasuke looked up in surprise blinking and touching his cheek. Well now, this was new. "Are you...Crying?!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

**It's almost over!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA One more short chapter and guess what everyone?????/**

**WHAHAHHAHAH IT"S OVER!!!!!**


	21. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: Oh. My. Gosh. This is it. This is the last chapter. Finally. AGIANST THE TIDE IS SUCCESS!!!!!!**

**Songs? Anna Molly-Incubus. (I'm listening to this while writing)**

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

Sasuke walked through the doors to his home. Once again it was empty, the rooms dark and gloomy. It was almost depressing, walking inside the haunted place. So much was said and done there, so much blood...So much darkness.

As Sasuke drifted through the house, he couldn't help but remember something. It was awhile ago now. But it was still fresh in his mind.

_"I'm afraid of the dark." _She had whispered while hugging her knees and hiding in his room. She was so bizzare, so un-real. So out there. So everything Sasuke ever wanted. Ever _needed._

Sasuke sighed and placed the bags on the counter in the dimly lit kitchen. It was so dull and boring in his house. Maybe it needed something to brighten it up. Sasuke pondered this while leaning against the counter, examining an apple. Should he bite or not? It was so quite. Of course it was quite. No one was there, it was so empty. The entire house was empty, except for the ghosts.

If Sasuke didn't stop thinking about this soon, something bad might happen. He might actually start remembering things he didn't want to remember.

Even the counter top was dull and boring and utterly life-less. Sasuke sighed once again and slamemd his head into his arms. How _boring. _

Something caught Sasuke's ear and he looked up in surprise when something wrapped around his waist. He turned his head and found himself looking at a smiling face, before lips were placed on his own. He closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them again the room was empty. Everything was bare and as dull as ever.

Sasuke glared at the ground, and before he knew what he was doing, he was running. He couldn't stand it anymore. He never wanted to be alone again. Not ever since _her_. There was no possible way he could stay sane.

Sasuke ignored the yelling voices when he slammed open the door and ran down the white halls. They could deal, but he had to do this. One his way he walked past so many sad faces. So much pain, but he didn't notice. All he could see was his destination.

He slammed open the door and looked into such a scene it made him dizzy. Sitting there with her eyes to the window, was the one person he had wanted to see so badly. The person who haunted him. She looked up with enchanting, peircing eyes that would forever terrify and enchant Sasuke. He took one step forward and wrapped himself around her.

It was all he could do not to squeeze the life out of her and ravage her right there.

"Sauske." She breathed. "What are you doing? You aren't supposed to-"

"Mayu." Sasuke ground between his teeth. "Don't you ever get put in a hospital again. I can't stand it anymore."

"SAsuke..." Mayu murmured, her eyes softened and she gently caressed his back. "Sasuke I-"

"I love you." Sasuke said, and he slamemd their lips together.

Mayu giggled and pulled away to lean her forehead against his, looking into his dark eyes.

"You know." She murmured, placing her hands on his cheeks. She whispered to him as she drew his lips closer to hers. "I still think, you look nice."

_I love you, more then anything._

**The End.**

* * *

**I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my dear readers. But don't think this will be the only story I write! Trust me, there will be more to come!**

**Thank you all sooooo much, to all those who read this and reveiwed and added me. Thank you all soooo much. I hope this is a sufficent ending. I thought it sucked, but still. It's hard to say THE END to something you've worked so hard on.**

**Thank you once again. And thank you Naruto, for being such an awesome anime!!!!**


	22. URGENT WARNING!

**GASP! Guess what everyone?!?!?!?!**

**A SEQUEL IS VISITING! Ten second dance party Visit it, it's called Yester Years. Oh yeah, This'll be fun.**


End file.
